Paper Marriage
by Nell Lime
Summary: Just how would life change for Lois & Clark if Clark had been affected by the pheromone spray? How would they pick up the pieces and figure out their lives with a paper marriage?
1. Chapter 1: Pheromone

**Author's note** Dear Reader, as expected unless original characters (such as Uncle Wallace) all characters and background plots are the property of WB, Lois & Clark TV show, and who ever else has rights and ownership. This is simply an exercise in writing that I hope you to enjoy and except for seeing a story accomplished this writer has no gain from writing this except to offer you - reader - something to enjoy reading.

The prompt that intrigued me and set me about this story was a question I saw on the Lois & Clark Message Boards that ignited my imagination. Half way through the first season there's an episode called Pheromone, My Lovely, where everyone but Clark Kent gets affected by a spray making them obsessed with love and romance, and Lois Lane throwing herself at Clark Kent. Now what would have happened had Clark Kent been affected. Not in the episode, but long term, how would that have changed all the episodes that came afterwards? Personally, I think he would have been the complete gentleman and asked Lois Lane to elope. Obviously as each chapter deals with how that episode would change, I pulled heavy from observing the tv show episodes and reading the scripts as the question is how would the episodes have changed. So here is the story, I will be updating 1-2 a week until all 12 chapters are up. The first 9 chapters are finished and I am currently editing them now.

This chapter is based on "Pheromone, My Lovely" written by Deborah Joy LeVine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pheromone<strong>

* * *

><p><em>DATE: Wednesday, November 23, 1993<em>

V-Day is here!

The words seemed to scream to Lois as she woke up. Squinting, she swore they were written in the air with bright red lipstick. Confusing, she thought as she looked about before quickly closing her eyes due to the headache coming on. Just a dream with a bad hangover. Lois Lane never looses control, she thought. It was just a bad dream…

Take stock, she thought a few minutes later. She had on what felt like silk; likely the maroon slinky bias silk slip, but nothing else. She wasn't alone in the bed, she was being snuggled. Only word for it. Like she was some little kid's teddy bear.

She wiped her face to clear away the cobwebs that seemed to fill her mind, only to find her left hand caught in her hair. I'm never going to get used to wearing that ring. Ring? Frantically she freed her hand to stare at her left hand. It sure was incriminating. Platinum, with three beautiful but small diamonds set in a row. Oh no, she thought, what idiotic thing did I do? A ring. Was I drunk enough the night before to get engaged, or worse married? And to whom? Engaged, must be engaged, she thought. Lex or Superman. Hopefully Superman.

She looked about the room, and at the dark head next to hers. No such luck, just Clark. They were in his apartment, in his bed. She groaned. The man looked like a puppy dog, shaggy hair, even sleeping with his glasses on. Lois rolled her eyes. Hopefully they'd been drunk enough that nothing happened. They must have been drunk out of their minds, she thought.

Somehow she had an image, a movie perhaps where she'd seen something like this. Matching his and hers pjs. Waist high Pajama bottoms for him, and matching top and panties for her. No, she sighed, no such luck. Just the sexiest, slinkiest slip she owned and him, she sighed, probably in nothing. Still it was better then both of them in the all together.

Lois tried to pull herself out of his grasp. The man just wouldn't stop hugging her in his sleep. She tried to push away his arms, but he just held on tighter. She just had to get up, get dressed, make sure they forgot their night of stupidity and go back to just being friends and partners at work. The man was even smiling in his sleep.

Groaning, she shoved him. "Wake up Farm Boy."

He moaned. "One more minute, Ma." Clark tightened his grip on her, as if she was the little teddy bear he'd won for her back in Smallville two months before. "I'll milk Betsy in a minute."

She tried one more time, shoving him with all her force. She yelled though when he grabbed her, squeezing so hard she could have sworn he'd get milk out of her. Screaming in pain and horror she shoved him finally off her. "Clark Kent, I'm going to kill you!"

"You're… not… Betsy." He stared at her, blinking as though he'd expect her to moo at any moment.

"Damn right I'm not." She jumped out of the bed. "I just hope that's all the liberates you took with me Farm Boy."

His eyes went wider. "I'm really sorry Lois." Clark fell back on the pillow. "Why does my head hurt?"

"It's called a hangover. We must have drunk too much last night."

"I've never gotten drunk."

"You did this time."

Clark sighed. "Guess I did. I've got a few vague memories. Gosh did we share a chocolate milkshake at a diner?"

"Huh? Don't remember that. You talked me into playing hooky, no doubt to get me into bed, steal my story."

"Did not." He sat up in the bed, swinging his feet onto the floor. Thankfully, she thought, wearing a pair of boxers. "I'd never steal a story from you."

"It's a bit hazy for me too Clark." Lois sighed as she raked her fingers through her hair, causing Clark to gulp. "But what ever happened, it never leaves this room." She hid her left hand behind her back though, wishing it would simply just disappear.

"So what are the facts? 'V-Day is here.'" Clark read the scribbles on the window. "Some shade of lipstick you've got Lois. We didn't?" He turned to her, eyes wide.

"I hope we just wake up from this nightmare and discover it was bad Chinese food."

"Lois." Clark spoke slowly. "I think we watched that old Doris Day and Rock Hudson film I checked out from the video store last weekend…"

"So?"

"I think we got some ideas from that movie."

"Yeah. V-Day is here. We were drunk Clark."

"Marriage license." He held up the official document for her to see.

"What?" Lois ran towards him. "Drunk enough to get engaged is one thing." She held up her left hand. "But Married?"

"Says it was issued on the 23th, at 4pm."

"That's today." Lois let out her breath." Just a prank. How'd you get the ring on my finger and the certificate. Looks real. That and you got me drunk, well us drunk, and in your bed, and you couldn't do this alone…"

"Lois." He said slowly placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her from verbally plowing into him. "I think it's real. Things are starting to come back. I don't think we were drunk, we were definitely…"

Lois felt a tear fall down, as she quickly cut him off. "Drunk on love." Dropping to the floor she stared at the sheet before her.

"How about I get breakfast started?" Clark asked as he stepped to his dresser to pull out a tee shirt. "We can then assemble the clues as to what happened and what to do next. Get something for our headaches too." He patted her shoulder awkwardly. She only nodded to him, not following him, or even registering that he'd started the kettle.

Lois Lane, though few knew it, always dreamed of marrying the man of her dreams. Certainly not Clark Kent. He'd sweep her off her feet, and it would be a night never to forget. It would be a happy life, with the love of her life. Someone who would protect and cherish her… Not goofy Clark Kent, her friend and co-worker. She rushed into the kitchen, when the kettle hissing startled her out of her thoughts. "Clark, you think anyone knows about this? I'll never live it down."

"What?" Clark asked pulling his head out of the fridge. "Being married to me, what's so awful about that?"

"We're not married, just a technicality. We were drunk on something." She snarled.

"A perfume I think." Clark scratched his hair. "I think it was that awful smelling stuff the blonde woman sprayed. I think we were even trying to find her. To quote you, to thank her for helping you to realize the love of your life…"

"Ha." She glared at him.

"I think we went to city hall alone because I remember something about Perry singing Elvis non stop to the janitor? Jimmy mooning over his pictures of the model. Fact, I doubt Cat and her conquest have left the copy room… What ever hit us, hit everyone."

Lois sat down suddenly at the kitchen table. "Yeah, everyone was too busy being in love to realize we were so drunk we were eloping." Lois fiddled with the ring on her finger. "I think I was planning on moving in too. That's two of my suitcases there. Insane, only word for it. And did we go back and announce we were going to live happily ever after to which Perry sang us Love Me Tender?"

"Unique first dance."

"You don't think Perry will know about our eloping? Remember anything?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't remember telling him, just that we were in love and taking the afternoon off… I looked at the paper too, no mention." He pointed towards the table. "Did you see the paper?"

Lois looked at the front page, "Everyone was out of their minds."

"Maybe not us." He pointed to their article under the fold. This one, though much softer then even Clark's normal, actually read professionally.

"The Courts of Metropolis against Love." Lois read. "We'd didn't. We didn't cover the front page with the fall of the American family and the ease of annulments and divorces? We didn't dare the city of Metropolis that it doesn't encourage couples to stay married? It's failure to impart the seriousness of marriage on couples who are being married in Metropolis calling them to provide measures to keep marriages together rather then apart…" Lois glared at Clark. "Just what were we drunk on?"

"Drunk on a perfume I think."

"Huh?"

"That awful smelling stuff, you remember. Smelled like gym socks." He brought over two omelets to the table. "We were researching it yesterday. The woman who sprayed us, she's in an ad on one of those magazines on the coffee table."

Lois turned to look. "I'm going to kill her. Who is she?"

"Miranda." Clark said between bites. "Has a shop other end of town. And don't kill her Lois, I think Perry already is likely already in jail for chasing the janitor, best you don't go too."

"Let's get a sample, prove it, get her behind bars, and get out of this mess." Lois took a bite. "Yum. Perry in jail? You seem to remember a lot more then me."

"I think Rehalia the janitor pressed charges. Though once we explain it to her, and Perry apologizes I think she'll drop them."

"Once we get proof we'll get our stupid marriage annulled too."

"It's not stupid." He sat his fork down. "Lois we might have jumped the gun, but never call us stupid."

"Fine." Lois crossed her arms. "The marriage, not us is stupid."

Clark shook his head. "We must have convinced city hall we were in our right minds."

"They'll be having us play happy families until we prove them the perfume was at fault. Simple answer."

"I don't know Lois…"

"We'll figure it out Clark. First thing is find that woman so I can prove she's to blame." She stared at him daring him to respond, causing silence to fall in the apartment as they ate. Five minutes later, Lois pushed back her plate, and rose. "Let's go." She turned towards the door.

"Lois." Clark placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Best we get dressed. Not that I complain, but as long as you're my wife. Mrs. Kent, that silky thing is for my eyes only. I don't want any other men getting ideas about the most beautiful woman."

"Clark," She spun quickly to face him. "You're still drunk on love. And that's a technicality. Once we prove that the woman made us act so idiotic, and in love, we'll get it annulled, quickly and quietly. Actually it's a slip Clark, I'll just slip a dress over it, plus a bra and panties…" Lois trailed off, both of them going red. "Best I get ready. We didn't, did we?"

He shrugged. "We did something, but I don't know what's my imagination and what happened, too many things are still fuzzy."

"Well, we didn't." Lois nodded. "I'm deciding that, as of this moment, we didn't." She pushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, I think you did seduce me."

"Did not."

"After we were married." His grin was so wide, Lois could have sworn he'd swallowed the cream and canary.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark Kent, a technicality, far as I'm concerned, we woke up with clothes on. It wasn't consummated, not saying we didn't try, but it wasn't. If you ever infer that it was. You'll rue the day you met me. We'll get it annulled ASAP, and this," She held back the word stupid on her tongue. "Marriage will be a secret. We're never telling anyone. It's never getting in the paper, in the news room, or anywhere. I find out you told anyone, I'll expect your resignation on Perry's desk within 24 hours. Understood?" She glared at him, with each word she'd approached closer, until at the last nearly nose to nose with him.

"Loud and clear."

"Good. We'll go see Uncle Wallace, he'll take care of everything."

"Uncle Wallace?"

"Wallace Harper, not really my uncle, one of Mother's cousins. Best lawyer in town, and trust me you can count on four things with Uncle Wallace." She held up her hand counting them off. "One, don't ask me how, but he already knows. No one else in the world will know, even who ever married us will have forgotten, but he'll know. We'll show up for tea and he'll ask how we're liking marriage."

"Swell." He said under his breath. "Just swell."

Lois ignored him, continuing. "Two, both he & his wife, Marian are the soul of discretion. Neither will never tell a soul. Twenty years from now still no one will know. Three he's the best lawyer in town, if anyone can get a quick quiet annulment for us, it's him. Four, you'll like him, he's as crazy about tea as you are."

"Can't wait to meet him." Clark grinned.

"I'll call him before we leave." Lois spun around towards his bedroom. "I plan on this marriage lasting as little time as possible. The bathroom is mine, you walk in, you're dead. Clean up Farm Boy, when I'm done, the bathroom's yours."

Clark just smiled at her, watching her slip and hair bounce about her as she marched towards his bathroom. What a marriage, he thought, if only he had his way, he'd never wake up from this dream.

She stopped at the doorframe to his bedroom, quickly turned towards him. "Remember Clark Kent. You tell a single soul, even you're parents we're married… I'll personally kill you, sue you for slander, and expect you to resign from the planet. We are friends, work partners, not lovers. It'll be hard enough to get back to normal without anyone finding out. I'm going to find something in my suitcases that's gag proof. Everything I can remember packing was disgustingly romantic or beyond sexy."

That was just it, Clark thought, he wanted to shout it from the roof tops. The fiery Lois Lane, the love of his life, was his wife. He thought of slipping out, flying up into the sky to shout it, but shook his head. Even if only some stray birds heard, Lois Lane would find out, then armed without kryptonite, she'd do him in, or at least break his heart.

He used super speed to clean up breakfast, before a quick patrol while he kept one ear to the mutterings and cursing coming from his bathroom and bedroom. It didn't take long though, what with the patrol from the night before and the city so quiet. Clark didn't remember it all, but he'd slipped out of Lois's arms, pulling out a suit from the secret compartment and rushed off to stop a bank heist that had spiraled out of control, then then he'd rescued Jimmy on his way home. That boy had walked right into a moving truck. Once back home, he'd slipped on a pair of sleep shorts from one of the drawers, threw the suit back into the hidden compartment, and curled back into bed with his wife.

Clark returned, and spinning into fresh clothes, the air barely settled down as Lois marched out of the bathroom. "Good you're dressed." She stepped past him towards the door, dressed in a red suit with a hint of maroon with each step. "Let's go." Clark stood there, taking her in as she stared at him. "What?"

He shook his head, trying to shake out his thoughts. Finally, "The ring. You don't want anyone to know."

Lois looked down at it. "Looks like the real deal, must have been expensive."

"Family heirloom." Clark said. "Always meant to give it to my wife." He let the words hang in the air, allowing for a minute his frustration of her turning him down to surface only for a minute.

Lois quickly took it off, not looking him in the face. "Then give it to your real wife." She shoved it into his hand. "Not a paper technicality. Lucky you, no ring to take off."

"Doubt we had time to find one. Surprised Grandma Kent's ring fit you so well." Clark closed his hand around her's and the ring, but she slipped it out. Clark took a deep breath. "Well, we've got a story to write, and front page one at that."

Lois laughed, hurrying up the stairs. "That's right Farm Boy. Miranda will rue the day she stepped into the Daily Planet. No one messes with Lois Lane." She reached back, grabbed his hand. "Come on slow poke."

* * *

><p>It was nearly eleven when they left the perfume shop. Walking quickly down the street, Clark bit his tongue after his comment about how fast Miranda's heart had been going, but with managing to brush it off as just one of those phrases, Lois had spent the next five minutes prattling on about how she certainly was not attracted to him, giving his slip up no thought.<p>

From the time they arrived at Dr. Freeman's office at Starlabs, until he called them an hour later in the midst their lunch, they continued to argue over the reality or not of their feelings. Both of them eager for answers, they had tossed money on the table rushed back as soon as Lois was paged.

"A Pheromone," Dr. Freeman said. "Not very strong, only a small percentage of the perfume. My guess, from your report of what happened at the Daily Planet and my study here… It likely only lasts forty eight hours, depending on metabolism. A stronger dose, though, it could last much longer. Perhaps, even permeant."

"Pheromone?" Lois asked, swallowing back vile at the memories of Rock Hudson and Doris Day type life with Clark, she could have sworn she'd poured chocolate on his ear and then eaten it…

"Animal magnetism." Clark animated with his hands, causing Lois to jump out of her thoughts. "There has to be some sort of attraction for it to work."

"Quite right." Dr. Freeman ran his fingers down the edges of his lab coat. "It's like you're going into heat."

"Lois rolled her eyes. "You're saying I'm attracted to you?" She poked Clark. "We know you're attracted to me, but you?"

"Admit it Lois." Clark said as they walked out of Dr. Freeman's office. "You think I'm handsome. Anyways it was you who suggested we…"

"Don't you dare say that…"

"Alright, well, I found out that Miranda's research was funded by Luthor Industries."

"I'll ask Luthor tonight if he knows anything on our date."

"You're not still going with him?" Clark asked, his eyes taking on a haunted puppy look.

"Course I am." Lois placed both hands on her hips. "I am not changing my life because something stupid I did under that spray. Once we get that proof, we'll have everything we need to put this mess behind us for good. We're friends, work partners, not more, never more."

"Clark sighed. "So when do I get to meet Uncle Wallace?"

"After we stop by the planet. He's expecting us at 3pm. Just in time for tea. Of course, hopefully by my dinner date, this will all be history and we'll both be single again."

Somehow, Clark hoped, it wouldn't be. Annulling a marriage to Lois Lane no matter what had influenced them to jump into it was only marginally less appalling then Lois dating Lex Luthor. Few things he could think of were worse.

* * *

><p>It was at five minutes to three when they arrived on the front steps of Uncle Wallace's town home in the outskirts of Metropolis. The brisk air was picking up, causing Lois to shiver. Clark, automatically took off his coat, placing it on her shoulders. "You really should have worn a coat." He said.<p>

"Thanks."

"Are you certain about this?"

"For the thousandth time, of course I am. Uncle Wallace is the best." She flicked her hair out of her face.

"You really think he already knows?"

"Ugh, we've established that yes. Any secret you have, he already knows. No one knows about my novel, except for you, and he asked me about it, and whether Wanda would find true love. No one's read it, but he seems to have. He always knows."

The door opened, and an older woman ushered them in. "My now Lois, come in, come in, Hurry up now, I'm making jam for the fundraiser and I can't leave the pot but a minute. Give me your coat and I'll hang it up here in the closet. Wallace is expecting you, told me this morning you'd be calling on us today."

"Thanks Aunt Marian." Lois handed her Clark's coat. Lois leaned towards Clark. "Uncle Wallace's wife. Longest marriage in the family, by a long shot. Something like 50 years I think."

"57 next June Lois." Uncle Wallace stood in the doorframe to a room that could only be called a parlor. It had such an old fashioned air that Lois always wondered if the room had changed at all in the last eighty years. At least, as long as she could remember, it hadn't. "So good of you to come Lois dear." He stepped forward, kissing Lois's forehead. "Lois, I hope this is the start of many more visits. No hats and only one coat? A gentleman and Lady always travel with coat and hat. You're almost as bad as your mother, my cousin Ellen, about visiting."

"Sorry Uncle Wallace." Lois smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "The Planet keeps us busy you know."

"Yes." He turned to Clark, "You must be her Clark Kent." The two shook hands. "Good firm handshake, good. Always judge a man by his handshake. Quite the catch, Lois you've done well for yourself."

"He's not a catch, he's just Clark, my partner - at work, and my friend." Lois marched past the two men.

"Well do come in." Uncle Wallace said. "Lois is like all the women in our family, fiery and headstrong. Our women are the best though. They are like cats. Wild, free, but quite protective of their mates and cubs." He pointed to a beautifully carved tea set. "A friend of mine, sent me Masala chai, from India. Quite a unique tea. Would you care for some."

"He's not my mate." Lois said.

"Of course." Clark said at the same time.

"Yet you eloped." Uncle Wallace said as he poured three cups. "Quite sensible with Ellen. Her own mother controlled her wedding, as did our grandmother hers, and I always could see the signs, Ellen would do the same to you or Lucy. Much less fuss, elope and celebrate afterwards.

"We weren't in our right minds." Lois said slowly through gritted teeth."

"Mr. Harper," Clark said. "You really keep your ear to the ground, I believe no one knew."

"Clark," Uncle Wallace said handing him a cup of tea. "Call me Uncle Wallace. Everyone in the family does, and you're family now. I always know and that's my secret. You've got enough secrets on your shoulders to deal with, no point in adding mine."

"I want to know." Lois perked up.

"Lois," Uncle Wallace ignored her. "I'm quite sad you're not here to celebrate with old family members, though likely if I were to ask I am sure Marian already has a wedding cake made for you. I wish you would take stock and not rush after an annulment. Quite the best of the men who've been in your life lately I'd say. Much better then Lex Luthor or Superman."

Both of them, their eyes went wide, each for their own reasons. "Uncle Wallace," Lois slowly said. "We were under the influence of a pheromone spray, might as well have been drunk, it made us so loopy with love." She took a sip of her tea. "We eloped, not in our right minds, we need it annulled, quietly and quickly. I don't marry, date, etc. anyone from work, one of my rules. Certainly not Clark."

"An annulment." Uncle Wallace said, leaning back, studying both of them. "You won't qualify, and anyways after that article you wrote, making a laughing stock of City Hall's ability to discern people of sound mind and the courts not supporting marriage... Any divorce or annulment proceedings now would simply lead to a high profile case. It certainly wouldn't be quiet, or quick."

"There must be some way." Lois said, leaning forward. "I can't stay married to Farm Boy. We'll get it annulled, we didn't consummate it."

"A lack of consummation is not grounds for annulment, not as though you'd qualify if that was a grounds for annulment." Uncle Wallace said. "Being drunk or under the influence of a drug is a shaky ground for an annulment. Not only that it would forever be on your records." Uncle Wallace stood, walking towards his desk. "A quick divorce is easier then an annulment. Even then, we would have to have proof of one of you being at fault. Adultery that the other one can not forgive, or abandonment, or the threat to your life or safety. He's never hit you, cheated on you Lois?"

"Course not Sir." Clark cut in. "I'd never."

"Yea, he's my friend." Lois said. "But not my husband, or husband material." She drank the last of her tea. "Maybe another lawyer can help us, Ugh, I don't want anyone else knowing but if I have to. Maybe Lex can help."

"No." Clark said. "We tell no one. Unless that ring is back on your finger, we tell no one."

"That wasn't our agreement." Lois said.

"That's my addition. You say no one is allowed to know. Well, I agree. Unless we're ready to announce we're really married, no one knows. Especially not Lex Luthor." He spat out the name.

"A legal separation agreement filed with the court is the quickest and most painless way to get out of a marriage here in New Troy. Of course," he continued "you'll be required to attend counseling, and along with your marriage certificate, will be public record. Far less public then going to court would be. I am certain if the Daily Star got ahold that the Daily Planet's star reporting team was under the influence of a pheromone. Wrote a scathing article on the failure of the marriage system to ensure marriages in New Troy last, eloped, and then within a few days tried to dissolve the marriage..."

Lois collapsed back into the sofa as Clark placed his arm around her. "We're doomed." She said.

"Not necessarily." Uncle Wallace said. "In a few months we can draw up a separation agreement that will fly under the radar of even that Toby Raynes of the Daily Star. Attend the year of counseling sessions, and perhaps in fifteen months will be able to be divorced."

"Fifteen months?" Lois stared wide eyed. "I can't last that long. What if Lex or Superman proposed? I mean, what if Superman asked me to marry him. I'd have to ask him to wait."

Clark began to choke on his tea. Uncle Wallace nodded as Lois thumped Clark's back. "Wrong pipe?" As Clark began to settle his breathing down, Uncle Wallace continued. "Although, an agreement about your marriage for the next few months in writing and signed by both of you might give you each some peace of mind. If you insist on no one knowing, the rules of your marriage should be spelled out. Even the most unusual marriage should have boundaries. If you do not communicate your expectations, and what you will each do in your marriage."

Lois said. "As much as I hate to agree, we will be front page news if we filed anything now." She turned towards Clark. "An agreement for now?"

"Yes." He grinned. "Where should we go on a honeymoon?"

"We're not going." She turned to Uncle Wallace. "Rule number one. No one outside those in this room are to know about this marriage. It's strictly need to know. If they find out, it's because they dig into city records. Not because someone blabs. You won't Uncle Wallace, I know, nor Aunt Marian."

"Rule two." Clark continued. "No one knows unless I get to put my ring back on your finger Lois."

She rolled her eyes. "Not going to happen. Rule three, life continues as normal. There is no joint marital assets. Yours stays yours, and mine stays mine. And Rule Four: Because technically we might be married, that doesn't mean I can't go out with say Lex Luthor, or Superman. Or you with other women."

Clark laughed. "Won't, but ok rule number five. After any date. Whether with me or Lex Luthor, or someone else, I get to take you to desert at an all night diner for a chocolate milkshake. That means, I'll pick you up at your place at 11pm tonight for our milkshake after your date with Luthor."

"What if I already had desert?"

"Sorry." Clark smiled. "I'm desert. Any other guy can take you to dinner, only I can take you to a diner for a chocolate milkshake for two. After every date- with me, or someone else."

She rolled her eyes. "What you expect me to take you out to some cheesy dinner at 3am, too after you go out with say Cat?"

"Sure."

"Well then," She continued. "Rule six. You're not getting lucky."

He nodded. "I'm not planning on it unless that ring is on your finger for good. Same goes for you."

"And rule seven, if you ever mistake me for Betsy again... I'll castrate you."

"May I make a suggestion." Uncle Wallace said. "An unusual but good start. May I suggest that you both agree to respect the marriage bed? That if you will not be sharing it, you won't share it with others as long as you are in this marriage? Affairs hurt. Don't make your parents mistakes, Lois."

"So Cat's off limits?" Lois's eyes started to sparkle.

"What? I can't take her to dinner?" Clark asked jokingly.

"Cat? Sex is what she considers dinner." She turned to her uncle. "Yes, that sounds good."

"I would suggest that you establish in this document, though, procedures should one of you get ill. You are now each others nearest kin. Lois, what are Clark's wishes in terms of medical care?"

"Stay away from doctors. He doesn't like them, hates needles."

"If he needed continued care?"

"I'd take care of him. He can be a real baby when he gets hurt. He got a paper clip one time, and his shock. I'd likely call Superman and ask him for a favor to fly out Martha and Jonathan out to help me. Nothing changes because we're technically married. We're partners, we go into dangerous situations. They know to call our partner when we're hurt. If I got hurt, you know Clark would take much better care of me then mother. He's my emergency contact."

"Ah yes." Uncle Wallace said. "A start that will do for now, but I ask you, what will you do, Lois? What will you do Clark? How do each of you honestly feel about this?"

"What I'll do, what I feel? Didn't we just go over that?" Lois leaned back groaning.

"In part. Though your inhibitions might have lowered for the pheromone spray, you were in right enough mind to convince Alice Lim of city hall that you were of the right mind. Anyone else in city hall, your marriage would be on the front page of the daily star, yet her. No, she knows when couples are of sound mind. Some how, despite what you claim, you convinced her you were of sound mind. That means, that whether or not you two choose to fight for or against your marriage, it all depends on what each of you decide, you stepped into it desiring it."

"So what are you saying." Lois glared.

"If Alice Lim married you, that means you proved to her you both truly were ready for marriage. Your article might have been accurate about much of the city, but not Alice Lim. Now do you really desire this divorce?"

"Stop with the psych talk Uncle Wallace, you're a lawyer not a shrink. I don't do shrinks, just because your marriage is twice as long as anyone else's in the family."

Uncle Wallace raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to Clark. "And you?"

"Well," Clark said slowly. "It's not how I'd like to have gone about it, but I take marriage seriously. I do want to give us a chance."

"Clark, I can't loose you as a friend. Uncle Wallace and Aunt Marian are the only couple in our family to make it long term. I can't settle and neither should you. We've got rules, we'll make this work in our own way. I can't commit to staying married, not to something I didn't mean to do. Anyways, I'm not in love with you, it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"Love, the emotion tends to ebb and flow, but I think thats' enough of my imputs. Well, then we will stick to the list then?" Uncle Wallace asked, taking in the couple on the couch across from him, Lois's hand on Clarks, as Clark seemed to sit there biting his tongue. "Let me read the list through, I've refined things a bit for clarity." He smiled at them as he finished reading. "That should hold up nicely. I had to make sure my dears that it holds up to a court of law. I simply can not insert in the document no one may get lucky or is to be treated like Betsy the cow. As to my fees. Tea, likely for the next 15 months. Humor an old man. In three months we'll draw up a new agreement for separation that I will file, or perhaps…"

"Nope. We're not staying married. It's only a technicality."

"This though, should we ever require to take it to court, will hold up." Uncle Wallace finished writing the last line in his neat hand.

Lois sighed. "Alright, give it to me, I'll sign."

"One minute." Uncle Wallace said. "Let me call in Marian to witness."

"Looks good to me." Clark said at last. "So I get the last date tonight." He turned, grinning at Lois as she shook her head laughing.

"Fine. But no diner milkshake tonight. After what I've been through today, it better be the best chocolate there is Farm Boy."

"For you, always the best. I'll take you to that diner on Thirty Eighth and Market."

She poked him in the chest. "Do that and I'll take Lex with me."

"Well, you're right it has been a rough day. I'll bring over double chocolate cake to your place and wait for you there when you get home."

"Lex might want to come in for coffee."

"Sorry, not happening. You're going to tell me all about the date and what Lex says about Miranda and we'll enjoy alone some simply divine chocolate."

"Alright." Lois rolled her eyes as Aunt Marian came in, wiping her sticky hands on her apron. "Good. Here, I'm signing. Signing my life away, one chocolate date at a time."

He grinned grabbing the pen from her. "You'll be going out on dates just to come home to my chocolate."

"Yeah right."

Aunt Marian and Uncle Wallace signed under their signatures and he then walked to a copier hidden behind a closet door to make each of them copies. "Now my dears, I'll see you within the month. I will have a new tea for us, and we'll have a lovely afternoon. Do come often, you brighten up the life of an old couple. Perhaps even, you might join Marian and I for supper one day."

Lois hugged him, after Clark shook the older man's hand. "Glad someone can congratulate us." Clark whispered. "Hopefully, one day. We can have that wedding cake."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Come on Farm Boy. I've got a date to make, and you've got chocolate to find to make up for ruining my date."

He grinned. "I'm not ruining it just giving you a better date for later." He turned to her. "Even if we do nothing else, with being partners and friends… best we give each other the spare keys to our places."

"You just keep yours under the mat." Lois said as she slipped on Clark's coat. "You live in the city. Likely you'd put mine there too." She sighed. "I don't know when I'll get home, and if you're so stubborn to wait up for me rather then waiting for tomorrow morning you might as well. I keep my spare behind the upper left drawer in my desk at work. I never know when chasing down a lead, I'll loose my purse. It's taped to the back."

"Course," Clark said. "I'll see you tonight. I'll be the one with the chocolate."

"Clark," Lois said. "I think you're still affected by the pheromone spray."

"Maybe." Clark said slowly under his breath. "But maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just convinced you're the gal for me." The last words he almost sang, to the tune of some old musical he saw years ago.

* * *

><p>Lois entered her apartment earlier then she'd expected. Yet she was exhausted. She worked at opening the locks on the door before entering her apartment. Lex's limo had dropped her off, causing the usual comment from her busy body landlord on the first floor. After a strange evening where Lex had seemed enraptured by both her hands and her eyes, confessing a man could drown in them, she shook her head. He'd fallen asleep at the table, and Nigel his butler had seen her home, dropping her off in the limo. She was equally as tired, ready to kick off her shoes and skip everything, even brushing her teeth though she'd hate that in the morning. Clark stood in her kitchen though, with a fat slice of a rich chocolate cake and two forks. "Welcome home," he said. "How was the date?"<p>

She groaned. "Clark, I don't want chocolate, I want to go to bed. We'll do chocolate in the morning and I'll tell you all about it if you want. How Lex compared my eyes to pools of liquid that a man could drown in..."

"If he's so drowning why didn't he even see you to the door."

Lois shrugged. "He wasn't himself." When he wouldn't drop it she continued. "He was a bit odd, tipsy. As though he was sprayed by the perfume. He did say that Miranda had been by. He fell asleep at his chair, and Nigel drove me home. She collapsed on one of the chairs. Ok, I'm awake, let's figure this out what Miranda is up to. Massage my sore feet, I'm eating chocolate." She stuck one foot onto his knee, that he grabbed and carefully managed as she took a bite of chocolate, moaning.

Clark gulped hearing her bite the chocolate. "Chocolate good?" He asked, desperately focusing on her foot in his lap, trying to keep his ears focused on the tick of the clock in the kitchen rather then the soft moaning of Lois Lane eating chocolate.

"Yes Clark, this is good chocolate. Now why would Miranda spray Lex, and what is she going to do next?" She moaned as she took another bite. "Where did you get this cake?"

"My secret. Luther didn't offer any clues."

"No." She sighed. "they have a business arrangement, that is his company funds her but Luther and very little knowledge of her, yet he was sprayed and after us."

He took her other foot. "Maybe they do, yet he doesn't want you to know? Why would she spray him, an old flame that went cold? She'd already proven it's power with the experiment at the planet. We have to find out what they're up to before it's too late. A more powerful concentration..."

Lois pulled out her foot. "Lex isn't a part of it, just a victim like us. Go home, go to bed Clark. We had our heart to heart and chocolate per the agreement. I'm going to sleep, alone."

He stood up, wondering how to say goodnight, a hug, a kiss on the cheek... She pushed him towards the door when he didn't move. "Goodnight Lois." He said as he slipped out the door. It wasn't the marriage he always dreamed of, Clark thought, but with Lois, it certainly was unusual and exciting.

* * *

><p><em>DATE: Friday, November 25, 1993<em>

Clark did not see Lois until the 9am Morning Massacre began the following Friday morning. He'd rang her apartment to see if she wanted to meet up after the Thanksgiving parade, only to reach her answering machine all day. He'd spent the day mostly in the suit, rushing here and there, any excuse to avoid his parents and the awkward questions that might pop up with them. He was a married man.

She came in after him, setting a container in front of her that she opened to reveal the rest of the cake.

"Breakfast Lois?" Perry asked.

"Course." Clark said, reaching over to grab a large crumb. "Chocolate is what Lois lives on."

"Very funny Clark. My date with Luther went so well the other night that all I had time for was to grab the left over desert. And avoiding my family for thanks giving, I avoided the traditional left overs."

"Must have been some date." Cat grinned.

"Note for you Lois." Jimmy said, handing her a note, before taking his place at the table.

"How are you doing Jimmy?" Lois asked, ignoring Cat's stares.

"Well I'm back to normal, just plain old Jimmy. Lucky you guys. Nothing crazy happened for the two of you. Why you even managed to write something normal. I hear City Hall is starting a program for helping to save marriages that are on the rocks."

Lois grabbed Clark's hand under the table, squeezing as hard as she could, trying to hold back her anger. "Just our luck."

"Anything?" Clark asked, pointing to the note in her hand, distracting her from Jimmy's comment.

'Dear Lois, If you want to know everything about Revenge. I will speak to you alone. Woman to woman. meet me at Metropolis Airport, Miranda.' Lois read to herself.

"No, nothing at all."

"Chief, I assume everything is..."

"Yea she dropped the law suit."

"And Alice?"

"She let me back in, on a trial basis." Perry smiled, before they saw Jimmy jump from the conference table to rush towards the model standing in the bull pin.

Lois left after the applause erupted when Jimmy won his girl. It was a little too close to home, and a little too scary to think of what she'd been up to. "I'll see you later." She told Clark. "I have a few errands to run."

He nodded, thinking nothing of it, until, half an hour later, Lex Luther came running into the news room.

"Where's Lois?" Lex asked, grabbing a pad of paper on her desk and a pen.

"She went to run an errand." Clark said coming over to the man. "What's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night."

Clark, walked closer silently forcing his fists to unlock. "What behavior was that?"

"That's not important now." Lex brushed off Clark. "What's important now is Miranda."

"Miranda?"

"Yes, She was working under my auspices. Last night she sprayed me with her pheromone compound to make me fall in love with her, but it backfired and somehow when Lois came in…"

"What exactly went on last night?"

"Not important. What is important is finding Superman."

"Superman?"

"Miranda made a threat. I believe she was planning on releasing her perfume Revenge all over Metropolis. Can you imagine an entire city in love?"

"At least it will wear off in 48 hours. Don't worry Luthor you'll be back to normal tomorrow with a hangover."

"Not if she uses the 100% solution. That's permanent." The rest of the conversation was lost on Clark, though he was certain he'd responded. Only Jimmy's reminder to keep the pets inside had knocked him back into himself, giving him the drive to rush out calling out he'd find the hero. He knew where to go.

Superman arrived at the local airport just in time to rescue Lois from a bat of boiling acid. He held her close and asking if she was alright, She nodded. "But the Plane, she's going to spray the city." She held on tightly to him.

He nodded, setting her down in safety, before taking off after the speeding small aircraft, while holding his handkerchief in his hand. He froze the spray nozzles as Miranda began to spray, then covering his mouth and sending up a silent prayer he breathed in the perfume before breathing out again onto Miranda. She was instantly in love, willing to do what ever he desired. The handkerchief seemed to help his mind remain clear, as he lead her down to the ground where Lex Luthor and the police were arriving.

Lois Lane ran to him, like a cheerful groupie, "Superman, good thing that thing has no effect on you. Or does it?"

Superman smiled as he squashed the handkerchief in his hand. Realizing that she thought, like Miranda whom he sprayed, he'd too been sprayed. Then seeing Lex Luther watching them, he gazed at Lois, allowing for once all his adoration to come forth. "Lois Lane, I love you." He said, glad to speak his heart for once. Not with their agreement would Lois Lane ever let him admit his heart so openly otherwise, especially not as Clark Kent. Lois grinned, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply and for what felt like an eternity, until the gagging noises of Lex Luthor brought them back to reality.

They both had been effected by the kiss, and Clark Kent was only able to just tear himself away from her, with the promise of one day his heart said, she'd wear his ring. He'd always keep it, he thought, no matter what he was wearing in an inside pocket. Even if it meant he had to beg his mother to teach him to sew to make all those inside pockets. It wouldn't leave his side until she wore that ring for good.


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon

**Author's note** Dear Reader, as expected unless original characters (such as Uncle Wallace) all characters and background plots are the property of WB, Lois & Clark TV show, and who ever else has rights and ownership. This is simply an exercise in writing that I hope you to enjoy and except for seeing a story accomplished this writer has no gain from writing this except to offer you - reader - something to enjoy reading.

This chapter is based on "Honeymoon in Metropolis" written by Daniel Levine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Honeymoon<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Date: Friday December 3, 1993)<em>

Lois Lane figured she had a new definition for exhausted. She never looked forward more to the end of the business day on a Friday then she did that day. There were many reasons she could count off her fingers why she had a right to pamper herself that weekend, many and they all boiled down to Clark Kent.

There was the resurfacing memories of being under the pheromone spray, to which she'd thrown up when she first remembered. The awful memory that City Hall lady how she'd tested her and Clark, declaring them of sound mind... She shook her head, then there was the adjusting and trying to get their friendship restored. He was supposed to be her brother type friend, not husband. If Lois Lane ever married for real, she thought, it would be to someone more dashing then country Clark Kent. Superman, or Lex Luthor perhaps. Of course the stress the week before had escalated with Thanksgiving and the biggest argument that year between her parents.

Then after three times that week oversleeping, she'd made a reservation at the Lexor Hotel for the weekend, a weekend of self pampering.

"Lois, are you going somewhere?" Clark stared at Lois as she closed up her desk for the weekend, pulling out a travel bag from under desk at promptly 5pm. Jimmy, Cat, Perry and Clark, all zoomed in on her, making bets as to what breaking story Lois Lane was after now.

"I'm not going on a story, I do have a personal life." She glared at him. "Alright if you must know I am checking into the Lexor Hotel for a night of pure relaxation. You want to see my reservation?"

"Yes." Clark took it, holding it up for Perry to stare with him at the reservation. "Honeymoon Suite?" Clark raised his eyebrows.

"It was the only thing available." Lois crossed her arms.

"Lois Lane in the honeymoon suite?" Cat laughed.

"Stranger things have happened." Jimmy joined in the laughter.

Perry pointed to Lois. "Now, Lois, the idea of you spending the night just relaxing is a little far fetched..."

"Oh Yea of little faith." Lois grabbed her bag and marched out of the news room, determined to enjoy her night of Lois Lane time. No annoying secret husband she thought, smiling. With her worse then normal PMS this month, that would be quite nice.

* * *

><p><em>DATE: Saturday, December 4, 1993<em>

Lois was relaxing in the heart shaped jacuzzi that night, enjoying the thick layer of bubbles surrounding her. "Mmmmm." She said softly, enjoying herself. She was startled when the phone rang a few minutes later. "Yes?"

"Working hard?" She heard Clark say, why she could even imagine him smirking at her.

"No Clark, I'm Relaxing." She clarified, though, earlier it hadn't felt like it it. She had been so bloated she'd barely been able to eat anything all day.

"Yea Right. How's the view?"

View. She looked, barely avoiding dropping the phone into the water as she concentrated on the office building outside her hotel room. Lois did a double take, realizing that there was a scoop with a story waiting. "It's wonderful, it's... I don't believe it."

"You don't believe what? Lois?"

"Yes. Yes! Yes it's wonderful just wonderful. Congressman Harrington?"

She heard Clark's voice crack on the end of the line. "Lois are you ok?"

"Yes." She cried, as though in ecstasy.

"How's the bed?" He asked, his own mind flashing up images of a few weeks before.

"Oh... Uh... Bed..., the bed is just great. Clark, I'm in the jacuzzi, can you just hold on for a second." She scrambled for her bag near the bath for her camera, turning towards the window and taking pictures of the suspicious trade happening in the office building across the street.

"Lois... Lois... Hello... Lois..." He stammered.

"Yes, Clark, Yes."

Her voice, he thought, brought memories springing back of their wedding night. As his body reacted more and more, he thought for a distraction. "Lois, is the TV on?"

"Yes, oh the TV is on."

"You're sure?" He asked. "I don't need to bring some chocolate over?"

"Just me here Clark, no date here or coming, certainly not you."

"We had an agreement..."

"And I'm holding my end, now you do yours and let me just have Lois time."

"I still think I should bring you chocolate... You sounded like you were... you know."

She raised an eyebrow. "Clark, I'm just relaxing. Only Lois Lane here. Anyways I've been so bloated I couldn't eat all day, and for once, Lois Lane is saying no to chocolate."

"Alright Lois, you get a good night's sleep."

"I will."

"Lois." Clark smiled into the phone. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"What?"

"The ability to take the whole weekend off."

"I got to go Clark, I've got to get back to relaxing." She turned towards the window. The scoop of a story, just the thing to distract her. Lois smiled, this was just what she needed.

* * *

><p><em>DATE: Monday, December 6, 1993<em>

Lois marched into the Daily Planet the next Monday, handing the roll of film to a surprised Jimmy. "Get it back here pronto!" She grinned at him.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted, before rushing off towards the photo lab.

An hour later she was happily pinning up her finds on the cork board above her desk, studying the pictures as Jimmy, Perry, Clark and even Cat looked over her shoulder.

"Isn't that?" Cat asked.

"Congressman Ian Harrington." Lois smiled smugly.

"Chairman of the House Defense Committee." Clark added.

"And the most notoriously sexy man in Washington." Cat grinned as she bit her lip.

"Unsubstantiated rumors." Lois flicked the comment away.

"The best kind."

Perry ignored Cat, moving forward to point at the photo of the two other men she'd watched with Congressman Harrington. "What about these jokers?"

"We don't know." Jimmy shrugged. "I'm running our Identafile program looking for a match."

"We do know those offices are leased to a company called 'Apocalypse Consulting." She turned to Perry as she tilted her head to the left. "Chief, I was just thinking…"

"Let me take a wild guess?" Perry crossed his arms. "You want the Daily Planet to put you up in the Honeymoon Suite until we figure out exactly what's going on in Apocalypse Consulting."

"Thanks, Chief." Lois grinned, patting the older man on the arm.

"Now hold on a minute. We're talking a major surveillance operation here."

"Perry, this is major. A Washington VIP selling highly classified information."

"That's right." Clark cut in. "Chief, we're on it, we'll go undercover as newlyweds."

"No." Lois glared at Clark.

"Okay, you guys have three nights." Perry nodded.

"Chief, I am not sharing that Suite with Clark. How would it look? And this is my story. I found it, no partner."

"He's your partner. And the Honeymoon Suite? Natural."

"But…"

Perry cut Lois off. "Lois, think it through. No hotel's going to sit still for us using it as a base for spy operations. You need a cover. What better cover than honeymooners in the Honeymoon Suite? It's called." He leaned in closer to Lois. "Keeping a low profile."

"But…"

"Besides, how are you going to manage 'round the clock surveillance all by yourself?" Perry nodded at Clark. "Clark's right. Best the two of you go. You've been so jumpy around him Lois the last few weeks. I want my best reporting team back."

"It would be business, Lois." Clark nodded. "Not a real honeymoon, just strictly business."

"You two, honeymoon suite, three nights. That's the deal. Take it or leave it…" Perry nodded as Clark held out his hand to Lois.

"Fine." She shook Clark's hand. "Partner let's crack this story open."

"Just don't try anything funny." Clark smiled.

She jerked his tie towards her forcing him to lean in. "As if anyone could mistake you for Betsy."

"Alright Mr. And Mrs. Kent." Perry slapped them on the shoulders. "Time you got off on your honeymoon. You're wasting time here. I'll get you some rings and make the reservations."

Lois rolled her eyes at how close to the truth that was. "What? Not Mr. And Mrs. Lane?" She asked.

"Now no funny business." Clark said in her ear, then only for her benefit. "Remember our agreement."

She growled at him. "Fine, lets get our things and get the show on the road." She stormed out of the news room.

It was late afternoon when Mr. and Mrs. Kent, newlyweds, arrived at the Lexor Hotel to check in for their undercover assignment. "Rings?" Clark asked, holding up a small velvet bag.

"What did Perry give us to wear." Lois leaned in towards him.

"Here." He handed her a gold plated ring. "I hope it fits."

"Ugh. If we have to go undercover, why did Perry insist on such cheep rings? It looks fake."

Clark shrugged. "You could wear your ring if you rather. We both know we're undercover, it won't mean anything." He lied.

"You mean your ring. It's not mine." She bit her lip thinking. "Fine, this one is so cheep it'll stain my fingers no doubt. Good thinking to bring it just in case."

He pulled the ring out of an inside pocket in his dress shirt. "You know," he said. "Typical of us on our honeymoon to be sent undercover as honeymooners."

"It's not our honeymoon, just an assignment." She said. "Now come on, lets check in and get into our room as soon as possible."

"Remember to look excited."

"You know you're not getting lucky."

"Neither are you." He grinned as he opened his door, ready to play the part of the exuberant groom wanting to film every moment of his new life of marriage.

She was ready to kill the bellhop by the time he asked for his tip. First, she thought, he'd filmed Clark trying to carry her over the threshold, not that he could carry her well, he'd nearly dropped her. Superman or even Lex Luther would have done much better. But, she thought, Lex Luther wouldn't have carried her. He'd be too busy to do something so sentimental, or maybe not. Superman, he would have flown her in. Then Cat and Jimmy had arrived. Cat, Lois thought knew far too much about the suite, and the grin on both of their coworkers faces. She was ready to hurl at all the newlywed jokes, and the bellhop unpacking her stuff... she was just reminded of why they weren't telling anyone.

* * *

><p>"What if no one shows?" Clark asked late that evening as they sat in their lounge clothes surrounded by the surveillance equipment.<p>

"Then the honeymoon's over. Don't worry, they will. They made it really clear on that calendar."

"Old Maid?" Clark asked.

"We're here to work, not play games."

The surveillance picked up a couple arguing about them being in love... It hit too close to home for Lois. "Relationships." She said.

"People are entitled to private lives and thoughts Lois, who are we to judge."

"Are you in the right business Clark? Our job is to rip away the veil of secrecy and expose the naked truth."

"Alright when you put it like that. Hypocrite."

"What?"

"Are you forgetting rule number one?" At her puzzled look he continued. "When you put it like that." He grinned. "Hypocrite. Alright if Old Maid is too tame… Maybe raise the stakes."

"We're working Clark."

"I plan on enjoying my honeymoon. Come on, one game."

"Alright." She nodded. "Stud Poker." She grabbed the cards from his hands, beginning to deal. "What are the stakes?"

"No." He placed his hand on hers. "We'll just end up with strip poker. If it's only a paper marriage, we're keeping things friendly on the honeymoon. I don't want more memories to haunt me."

"Your haunted by us too?"

"Yeah. Keeps me up at night." He took the cards from her. "How about rummy? We can even throw in some stakes, safe ones though."

"Alright. I want lavender ice cream when I win."

"Lavender Ice Cream?" He stared at her, pausing in dealing the cards.

"Got to make the stakes hard now." She grinned at him. "You can make me a fresh batch."

"Alright." He nodded, placing the last card down before picking up his hand. "If I win I get to take you out on another date."

"In your dreams. Unless it involves lavender ice cream."

"What happened to Chocolate?" He asked in mocked horror. "Lois Lane demanding something other then chocolate."

"You're right. Dipped in chocolate." She shrugged. "Can I help it if I'm suddenly craving something different?"

"What's lavender ice cream taste like?" He asked as he laid down three nines.

She shrugged before taking a card from the pile. "I thought you could use a challenge."

An hour later, she grinned laying down four aces, smiling at him as her stomach grumbled. She paused to rub the bloated stomach. "So when do I get my lavender ice cream dipped in chocolate?"

"Not tonight." He leaned towards her. "Course, if you convince me really good we can both win. I can take you out, a real date and end with lavender ice cream and chocolate… Next week, I'll need to find the right place, make reservations. Check with my wife about seeing you…"

She pulled back away from him. "I won. Go get me ice cream now. You didn't win, so we're not going on a date."

He shrugged. "Your loss. I know a great place, and if any place has lavender ice cream…"

"Now if you're a good boy and bring me my ice cream tonight…" Lois shook her head at his far away look.

Clark jumped up and bowed. "As you wish Milady." He turned towards the door. "I will return."

He was back, an hour later, reasonable time he thought. He'd stopped to take care of a large pile up outside of Metropolis and then a flash flood over Arizona before landing on the California coast to step into a little ice cream shop he'd been to once before. That place, if anywhere had lavender ice cream, this was it. He got her a pint, along with a few chocolate coated waffle cones. He was back in Metropolis, five minutes later, walking down the stairs of the Lexor hotel towards their suite.

"Honey I'm home." He grinned, opening the door. He didn't see Lois in the living room, and paused, allowing his hearing to locate her heart beat. She was in the bathroom, yet she didn't respond. "Lois, I found some ice cream. I"m just going to dish it up. Little deli I know stocks a specialty brand from California. Got us a pint."

She didn't come out, and five minutes later he walked to the bathroom door to knock. "Lois?" He asked. "Are you alright? I've got your lavender ice cream."

"Ugh." She said, coming to the door. "I hate PMS. This is the worst it's been in a long time. Lasting longer too."

"PMS?" He raised his eye brows.

"You know the time of the month where women go crazy? I've been so bloated the last few days that, actually you don't want to know. Hopefully the lavender ice cream will help. Thanks."

He grinned, leading the way. "Desert awaits, Milady."

"Any word from across the way?"

"Nope. Checked the tapes too, still no sign."

The two of them sat on the couch recounting childhood stories as they dug into the pint. "Quite good." She nodded, before flicking a piece of the waffle cone at him.

"Food fight?" He asked, snatching the piece of waffle & chocolate in his hand before dipping it into the ice cream and savoring the taste. "I'll stick to eating thank you very much."

Lois yawned. "Lavender Ice Cream, don't know why I was craving it but it's good."

"You look tired." He placed his hand on her knee. PMS must be rough."

"Tell me about it."

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Ok, I'm going to bed." She dropped her spoon into the now empty pint. "Set the recorder for voice recognition and wake me when our friends across the way show up."

"Wait a minute, aren't you forgetting something?" Clark asked, stalling her as he held onto her arm.

"What?"

"This is our first night on our honeymoon…"

"So?"

Clark pulled out a coin, hoping that he could distract her further from her misery. "So, we flip for the bed."

"How about: I get the bed, I lend you a pillow."

"How about we alternate nights?"

"How about we don't." She pulled her arm out of his hand.

"It's a really big bed. We could share. Not the first time you've shared with your husband…"

She laughed. "And get mistaken for a teddy bear or Betsy? No thanks. How about we alternate nights?"

"Deal." Clark grinned, walking towards the bedroom to grab a pillow and blanket off the bed.

Lois worried for a minute, Clark on the small couch, but she wasn't giving up her night. She started counting all the reasons why sharing would be a bad idea. One, there were silk sheets in the bed. One last chance to enjoy the silk against her bare skin before she had to bundle up from her period. Two, any day her period would be here, no girl she thought wanted any man near her then. She was really looking forward to it starting, PMS had been worse then normal. Queazy stomach, bloating, exhaustion, sore breasts. It was as though her body wanted to punish her for being so idiotic over Clark under the Pheromone spray.

She nodded, looking at her hands for where she was at. Three, that was it. Three, Neither of them would get any sleep of they shared the bed. They'd both lie there awkwardly, remembering what had happened. Four, Clark was the last person she wanted in her bed. Who though? She wondered. The other men in her life, Lex and Superman both came into her thoughts. Lex could be charming, but not him. No, A secret visit with Superman. She smiled to herself as she dropped her sweatshirt on the floor, quickly followed by her sleep shorts. Dressed then in nothing she crawled into the bed to dream of Superman. To dream of him slipping in the middle of the night, to discover her waiting for him.

"Goodnight, Lois." Clark kept calling out to her, disturbing her fantasy.

She shot the door a look. "Goodnight Clark." Yes, she thought, if Superman had been here, or even Lex they'd had known how to sweep a girl off her feet. At least she had the protection of the under cover work, to guard her heart.

* * *

><p><em>DATE: Tuesday, December 7, 1993<em>

Three hours later, Clark softly padded into the room, to stare down at his wife asleep in the bed. She lay there curled up into one of the pillows, her bare shoulders and part of her back visible to his view in the moon light. He touched her shoulder gently. "They're back." As she quickly woke up, he retreated back into the living room towards the equipment nearly tripping over her sweatshirt and sleep shorts on the floor. Naked, he thought. Naked in bed on our honeymoon, and I'm on the couch. Of course, he thought, only them.

She joined him in the other room, dressed again in her night clothes. They watched, uncertain the meeting they were watching as to what it meant. They had stared at each other when the the offices across the way became dark, eyes wide in shock. Both shook their heads, neither saying a word before returning to their respective beds and sleep. He struggled again to get comfortable. If he hadn't already popped his pillow into a million feathers he would have then. The image of Lois naked in the bed in the other room brought up other memories. Of her skin against his. Of their wedding night.

They only found some clues when they met with the others the next morning at the planet. After sending Jimmy & Cat to get more research, Perry glared at both Lois and Clark. "Now get me the story. You've got two more days. Go back, and play newlyweds."

Clark opened the door to their suite as they returned. "Well?" He asked. "Any suggestions of what to do?"

"Well, what were you thinking of?" Lois asked. "And no, we are certainly not going to partake in the traditional honeymoon activities."

"Staring at the moon and wondering if it's made of honey?"

Lois laughed. "No, and not the other one that involves the bed."

Clark shrugged. "I guess we could take a dip in the Jacuzzi."

"And do what?"

"Relax. You need it." Clark grinned at her as he took her coat from her. "Course, I've brought some games. Risk, monopoly, scrabble… if you're up to it, maybe it would be best if I prepare a nice bath for you, and let you soak while I watch the game…"

"No way Farm Boy, You're on." She grinned. "Come on, slow poke. Only you would think to bring games on a stake out," she mumbled then, "or a honeymoon."

They played several games, as they ate hamburgers and drank milkshakes. Some Lois won, others Clark. They reached a stale mate though when they reached scrabble.

"Chumpy is not a work." Clark insisted.

"Is too."

He grabbed his dictionary flipping through it. "Not in here."

She pouted. "Spoil sport. That dictionary is just too small."

"Keep that pout up I might have to kiss you to wipe it off…" Rushed out of Clark's mouth skipping his brain.

She gabbed a pillow from the couch, throwing it at him, leaving the scrabble game forgotten as a pillow fight ensued.

They were busy setting up the equipment, this time by the bedroom window when Clark heard the maid coming towards their room. With no time to waste, he threw the equipment on the bed. Covering it with a red blanket, he pulled her onto the bed, covering her and kissing her deeply as the maid walked in.

As they heard the maid apologize and leave the two got up. "Doesn't anyone knock around here?" Lois asked, wondering to herself, just what had gotten into her, the angry thought, that the maid had interrupted her and her husband.

* * *

><p>It was after 9pm when Lois turned from the window, where still no meeting was being held across the way. "Have you ever lived with anyone, I mean full time, relationship, with a member of the opposite sex?" She asked as she sat down next to him.<p>

"Like if we really gave our marriage a go? No, not full time."

Lois shrugged. "Me neither, I mean full time. What do you think it's like.

"I guess scary at first."

"Compromises."

"Forced intimacy."

"Sharing Responsibilities"

"You're never alone."

"You're never alone." Lois repeated his words.

"Of course that's nothing like what we're doing now."

"No of course not. This is artificial, an act, a charade. We'll go back to our separate lives."

"Not like in our marriage we'll ever live together."

Clark heard movement in the office they were watching then, motioning her to watch with him at the window. He declined the field glasses, telling her they didn't work well with glasses letting her watch. When they closed the shutters and he complained about it being lead lined. She shook her head. That she thought, along with the cheese of the month club was why she was only wearing that ring undercover. Clark, and his odd remarks. She was quite glad, this living together was all their marriage would see.

Lois thought to herself, that congressman was scared. It could be our biggest scoop, but I can't loose myself, not in marriage and not in this partnership. An excuse, was what she needed. She'd find one, slip out of the room to sneak into the building across the road to try to get ahold of the video that had scared the congressman. "I've got to slip out and get something from the concession store. I'll be right back."

"What you getting?"

"Tampons."

"Oh." He quickly went back down to studying the print out before him, as she slipped out of the room. The Equipment had picked up when his parents had called, teasing him about being in the honeymoon suite.

"You and Lois?" Martha asked.

Clark sighed, wishing he could tell them the truth. "We're checked in the hotel undercover as husband and wife." Clark then saw her there, in that office they were watching snooping around. "Hold on Mom & Dad, I'll call you back. Lois is in trouble."

He'd slipped over there as Superman, rescuing her without Lois even noticing. She'd come back to the suite soaking wet and mad at him, that the camera was empty. She snarled at him. "I'm taking a hot shower and going to bed. I get the bed. No argument."

"Sorry, our agreement I get the bed tonight. Anyways the couch's too short for me."

"Clark Kent." She said. "I'm miserable, PMSy and not sleeping on that couch."

"Ok," He grinned. "We'll bend the rules, you can sleep with your husband. That or if you'd rather, the couch…"

"I'm taking a hot shower. Go to bed Clark Kent. I want a restful nights sleep. Doubt I'll get that with you, you'll think I'm Betsy again. I'm still in pain. My breasts hurt, every joint hurts, I feel like hurling I'm so bloated."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know how I could mistake you for Betsy. You're too fiery."

* * *

><p><em>DATE: Friday December 10th, 1993<em>

The next day they returned to the hotel, after going through all the material Lois had managed to lift along with the intelligence the others had gathered. Roark was dangerous. They found the hotel room trashed. Lois went into the bedroom to investigate as Clark, seeing with his x-ray vision a bomb under the couch sat on it holding in with his super strength the explosion.

"Did you hear that?" Lois asked, wondering how loudly he could have passed gas. "They've destroyed everything."

"We have no story." Clark said, as he replaced the couch cushion over the blown out section of the couch.

"Best we call Perry then." Lois sighed.

"Henderson too I guess." Clark slowly rose from the couch. "Guess the honeymoon is over?"

"It's over, alright." Lois snarled, "No one paws my stuff."

* * *

><p><em>DATE: Saturday December 11, 1993<em>

"Where is she?" Clark asked, as they all tried to guess where Lois had slipped off to. Not even when Lex Luther came after Clark's call to stop the shock wave, piping Lex's interest how the reporter could know about his top secret project with the government.

They quickly pieced it together, and Clark found Lois and the Congressman tied to a post on the dock. "He never meant for this to happen." Lois said deadpan as Clark tore the ropes tying them.

"Run." He instructed before disappearing and returning as Superman. Lois stared, as Superman flew into the giant tsunami. pulling the wave down with him.

That evening, he called his parents, apologizing for giving them the wrong idea about him and Lois. He wished he could have told them the truth, that they really were married, but a promise was a promise. She still had the ring though, it felt strange he thought to not have her near by or the ring on him.

The phone rang. "Clark?" She said on the phone.

He grinned. "Lois!"

"You'll never guess where I am, our former love nest."

"My bedroom, nope you're not here in bed with me." He didn't know what made him so bold.

"No." She paused. "The honeymoon suite. Remember, that didn't happen."

"Oh… yeah."

"The management felt so sorry and offered me the night. The curtains are closed, no distractions, just relaxing." She smiled to herself, cuddled in the bed, dressed in her favorite pajamas for when her period struck, it was normally so messy, and late now, and her bloating had not yet let up, causing her to be even more nauseous. Not only that she was still sore all over.

"Well I'm the one who should have been there, I'm the one who never got the bed."

"You did too."

"For twenty minutes while you were in the shower." Clark said. "You kicked me out, demanding that with your period starting you were too delicate to sleep on the couch and that if I was a true gentleman I would have. I didn't sleep for two nights, that couch was short."

"Well goodnight Clark." She said, staring at the ring, still on her finger. She hadn't meant to wear it again, yet, she felt better there alone with it on. She'd imagine it was Superman's and he'd be flying in any minute…

"Nope."

"What?" She was startled out of her daydream about Superman flying into the window with exotic flowers from South America…

"I'm coming over with chocolate milk shakes." He said, not knowing what had gone into him.

"Clark." She said slowly. "Don't come, I'm going to sleep. I didn't go on any date, you know that, and thats the only time per our agreement you can insist on chocolate milk shakes. I've been super exhausted lately. Not even chocolate can tempt me. I'm grouchy, tired and I've got a bug... Leave me alone." She puzzled why she'd tell him such details. But maybe, she thought it would convince him to hang up and let her sleep.

"That's why I should bring you chocolate."

"Then breakfast," she said. "Bring it for breakfast."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight Lois." He grinned. He thought of Uncle Wallace whom they'd met two weeks earlier. Rules, he thought certainly made marriage interesting, and that, was the most unique honeymoon he'd ever heard of. Her period though, he sighed. A small part of him had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightfall

**Author's note** Dear Reader, as expected unless original characters (such as Uncle Wallace) all characters and background plots are the property of WB, Lois & Clark TV show, and who ever else has rights and ownership. This is simply an exercise in writing that I hope you to enjoy and except for seeing a story accomplished this writer has no gain from writing this except to offer you - reader - something to enjoy reading.

Thank you for reviews. Due to a busier holiday season I should be updating about once a week.

This chapter is based on "All Shook Up" written by Bryce Zabel and Jackson Gillis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nightfall<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Date: Monday December 27, 1993<em>

Christmas had been a quiet affair for Clark. Strange he'd thought, he was a married man, yet he didn't see his wife the whole weekend, as Thursday evening on the twenty third she'd taken a flight out to visit Lucy in California. Then the food poisoning she'd gotten from the two of them cooking. He'd joked she should have taken him to cook, but she'd only shaken her head. Any thought of food now made her sick. Anyways, she and Lucy had decided, the right man for Lois was Superman.

That Monday, as they walked to work getting their coffee on the way, Lois filled Clark in all the chaos of her family. Suddenly though, an unexpected solar eclipse hit, startling everyone. In the dark, Clark had quickly scanned for problems, seeing a sports car racing out of control down the street. Without changing he used the cover of dark to stop the car, though with the sun out again, he'd jumped back into a pile of garbage on the street, faking being hit by the car.

That set the tone for the whole day. He and Lois had rushed over to EPRAD for a press briefing on the solar eclipse. Soon as it was over, Lois butted past all their professional colleagues to grab one of the few pay phones outside to call their story in about the newly discovered Nightfall astroid; while Clark, pulled aside by the scientist who had debriefed the meeting, was requested to get ahold of Superman.

He flew in that night to EPRAD, startling several of the guards who were standing in awe at his arrival from the open skylight. The scientist, Professor Gage and several government men met with him, pleading for his help. Superman they said was the world's only hope to stop the astroid, bigger then the one that wiped out the dinosaurs. "You're our only hope Superman." the general had burned into Superman's mind.

"I guess we're about to find out what my limits really are." He told the men, nodding at each of then for the serious situation they were in.

* * *

><p><em>Date: Tuesday December 28, 1993<em>

Lois stood in front of the press line the next afternoon, as Superman portraying confidence stepped past the line.. "How do you feel?" Lois asked.

"This will work." Superman stood his full height, hands on his hips in his pose.

"That's a relief, why are you so sure?" Lois clung to her bag in front of her, hoping her nervousness wouldn't cause her to, no she wouldn't even let her thoughts go there.

"Because it has to."

"Power of positive thinking, huh?"

Superman faced her. "How are you feeling Lois?"

"Scared enough for the both of us."

"I'll be back." He stroked her cheek. "We'll go flying."

"I hope so."

"I have to go."

"Good luck." She kissed him deeply, as he memorized her heartbeat.

He turned away, moving to the military men to equip and debrief him on his mission. He strove back towards the crowd focusing on his wife's heartbeat. The familiar beat of it, his own in harmony with hers. When suddenly a new beat joined into the mix just as he was about to lift off. A third beat, so faint and fast like fluttering.

"Good luck Superman." the general told him.

Superman nodded, addressing the crowd. "I'll do my best."

The whole flight, which took him over an hour all he could think on was that harmony of heartbeats coming from Lois. Somehow, he thought, a miracle came out of their crazy marriage, despite the impossible. It was that, that he thought of, as he hit the astroid with his full force. It was that, the duel heartbeats and their meaning, that he remembered as he fell back towards the earth from the force, shattering him into a million pieces of lost memories. Only remembering the duel heartbeats.

* * *

><p><em>Date: Wednesday December 29, 1993<em>

It was an old homeless man with too many glasses that found Clark naked in a hole in Suicide Slum. He'd thrown clothes at Clark telling him to get dressed. He'd then thrown Clark a pair of glasses. "You won't look so dumb." The homeless man lead Clark to a soup kitchen, where word came to Bill Henderson at the MPD that Clark Kent, confused, was wandering around. They'd taken him in, then after a battery of exams, called the Daily Planet. Bill, had asked for Lois, Clark's partner, only to be told she was with a source, unavailable. Perry White himself went down to the station to collect the most befuddled man he'd ever seen.

"Keep heart Kent, you'll get your memories back," Perry said in the cab. "Why even Elvis suffered a head wound I believe, he recovered so will you."

"Who?" Clark asked.

"This is the end of the world, forget Nightfall, someone not remembering who Elvis is!"

They walked into the planet, Perry directing Clark to his desk, pointing out the donuts. "You hungry? You'll have to ask Jimmy or Lois what you like though. Get settled in, familiar things the doc said, nothing more familiar than the Planet." He patted Clark on the back, before motioning for Jimmy to join them.

"Hi, we all heard. You lost your memory. I'm Jimmy Olsen."

"Hi."

"Remember me?" The young man asked. "I call you CK, nick name."

"Nothing."

"Clark, what's with the fashion statement?" Cat Grant came over, dressed in her usual loud showy attire.

"CK's got amnesia." Jimmy said. "CK, this is Cat Grant. She writes the social, gossip pages. You write the city section with your partner, Lois Lane, and I, I'm just the copy boy." Jimmy sighed.

Clark Kent and Cat Grant awkwardly shook hands, Cat stared at Clark. "Is there a punch line I'm missing here?"

"No, it's true, I really can't remember much of anything."

"Jimmy, will you excuse us for just a moment?" Cat took Clark's arm, and pulled him away. "Honey, it's me, Cat. How could you not remember what we meant to each other?"

"We work together, right?" Clark asked, puzzled. Somehow, he thought, this brazen woman didn't seem to be his type. What with what she was hinting at, no she couldn't be his love. His love was fiery, only word to describe his feeling, but not this, not her. She didn't fit.

"We do a lot more then that." Cat ran a finger lightly down his chest.

"We do?" He looked at her. Nope, he thought, they certainly didn't.

"We kept it a secret, you're so worried about what people will think, especially her." Cat pointed to an empty desk near his own. She started to sob. "You don't even remember us." She grabbed him in a forced hug, while Clark struggled with what to do with his hands, as he sent Jimmy a pleading look.

"CK, Best get you dressed in your spare clothes in your locker. You've got a spare pair of glasses too in your desk. The right prescription will really help you see better." Clark nodded, grateful to be released from Cat, who sighed, and moved on. She hadn't convinced him.

Jimmy took out a pair of glasses, handing them to Clark who looked at them puzzled. Taking the glasses off that the homeless man had given him, he didn't see much improvement. Yet with his own glasses, his eye sight seemed, he couldn't think of the word to describe it. As though, like a horse who had blinders on, only able to see what was right before him. He shrugged, the homeless man was right. He needed the glasses to look smart, especially with how clueless he was from the memory loss.

Clark sat at his desk dressed in a spare suit with Jimmy going over the current news when he suddenly perked up, there was something he remembered, something nagging at his memory. Something that made him think of music, he turned towards the source, seeing Lois Lane exit out of the elevator, mumbling to herself. "I don't have time for any AOWL missing partner who stands me up, forcing me to endure tea alone with Uncle Wallace and Aunt Marian. Now I've got to find him and..."

"Darling!" Clark jumped up, rushing towards her. He felt he knew her, someone familiar in a sea of strangers who knew him, family. He ran to her, lifting a startled Lois into the air as he swirled her around in front of the whole news room. "Darling!" He said, startling her even more.

"Put me down this instant Clark Kent. Don't you dare call me darling again." She fumbled with her footing as he set her down, the world still spinning for her. "Did you go insane?" She hissed.

Clark stared at her sadly, his only memory seemed to be snatched away from him. It wasn't a clear memory, more feelings. She was family, home.

"Sorry CK," Jimmy came running up to them. "She really will kill you CK." He turned to Lois. "He's got amnesia, the Chief's been trying to get ahold of you for the past two hours. He wants the two of you over at the EARED News Conference in half an hour and I've got to get back to the photo lab. Was worried you wouldn't get back in time and I'd have to take Clark, best he sticks with you, Chief still wants his stories."

She rolled her eyes. "Mr. Goody Two Shoes. here stood me up with a source, had to go all alone, and endure tea, and crumpets. He had crumpets this time! Ugh, I think I'm allergic to crumpets."

"Who did?" Clark asked.

"Oh never mind, you'll find out tomorrow, he's insisting you come, not as though we won't be busy enough, Superman hasn't gotten back yet." She paused for breath. "What's this about you having amnesia? Another Cheese of the Month special?"

"Huh?" Clark shrugged.

Perry came towards them. "Lane, Kent. My office, now."

"Coming." Lois said. "Come on Farm Boy." She grabbed his arm.

"As you wish."

"Huh?" Lois turned to him. "What's up with you? Quoting movies? No don't answer let's find out what Perry wants."

They closed the door behind them as Perry spoke. "Good. Want to catch you up on what Bill Henderson told me, when I picked up Clark. Seems Clark's suffering from Amnesia what with the shock of the astroid coming, suffering from some Superman Complex"

"Don't we all?" Lois grinned.

Perry continued, "The police department's doc says. Gave him a battery of tests. Here's the report." Lois took it. "Physically he's fine. Now Clark, we don't know when you'll regain your memory but we'll keep you surrounded by familiar things and people. It'll all come back in time son, with patience."

"I hope so Sir."

Perry turned to Lois. "Patience, we need you to do Patience Lois."

"I can do patience." Lois snarled.

"Lois," Perry said. "Patience is not one of your attributes."

"It can be." She said slowly through clenched teeth. "Long as Clark here doesn't get the mistaken idea that we're more then friends and Partners."

"Partners?"

"Thats right, you're my best reporting team." Perry leaned back in his chair.

"Well come on, we've got to hurry to that press conference." Lois grabbed Clark's arm.

"Good luck." Perry smiled, with his hands behind his head. "This is as good as watching Elvis and Pricilla live." He whispered. Clark looked back briefly, puzzled at the words, but said nothing as Lois pulled him out of the news room.

* * *

><p>The news conference had gone well, Lois thought as they rode in her jeep back to the Planet. Even Clark had managed to ask a few questions. They'd get their stories written up, then she'd drop him off at home to get settled while she looked for Superman. That certainly was unsettling that Superman still could not be found, and a large chunk of Nightfall remained, destined to hit the earth in. She checked her watch, fifty four hours and fifteen minutes left until impact.<p>

"Lois."

"Huh?" Lois looked at him as she was pulled out of her wonderings as to where Superman could be.

"I'm sorry about calling you 'Darling' earlier." Clark said. "I guess I don't normally do that in the news room. It just seemed so familiar. The Doctor said to go with what felt familiar."

"Calling me 'Darling' felt familiar?" she shook her head, her brown pageboy bob bouncing. "You never have, and you know I'd kill you if you tried. Actually I'd kill anyone, well maybe not Superman, if he called me…" She sighed.

"Really? I never have?"

"Alright, actually you did, but that was not normal Lois Lane and Clark Kent behavior. We'd all been sprayed by this Pheromone Perfume that made us loopy on love. I remember you calling me Darling several times over a chocolate milk shake." She shook the thought out of her mind. "Amnesia, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, just don't do it again. Anywhere."

"Loopy on love?"

"Yea. Our lives certainly are not dull."

"So who is this source with crumpets and tea?" Clark asked, changing the subject.

"Uncle Wallace." She quickly pushed back her hair before returning her hand to the wheel. "He's actually one of my mother's cousins. He's not really a source, but I've promised, actually we promised we'd have tea with him once a month."

"Why did we do that? I mean, that's very good of you, but if I'm just your work partner and friend, we are friends right?"

"Oh yes. Good friends, I guess." She nodded, her mind on the road.

He continued. "So what's the story with meeting him for tea once a month."

"You're both tea fanatics. I've never met two people more crazy about tea then the two of you. He even sent me home with a tin of it, some Chinese tea he said will help settle my stomach." She sighed. "Truth is, we promised to go. There's four things you can trust about Uncle Wallace. One he always knows. I mean today he asked me how you're recovering, I didn't understand, but I guess I do now. Two, He's the best lawyer in Metropolis. My family has a tendency towards having to be the best."

He laughed at her words. "Sounds like you."

"Yea. And Three, he's the soul of discretion. He might tell you he knows your secrets, and trust me he knows, but he won't tell anyone else. Never. So not really a good source. Trust me, not even I can get info out of him. And Four, he's as crazy about tea as you are." She pulled out the tin of tea to show him. It was written in Mandarin. He took it from her, wondering why she had a tea advertised to help with morning sickness.

"So we meet with him to enjoy tea?" He asked.

"I wish, no." Lois said. "I don't. You only met him last month when he wheedled his way into making me promise to have tea with him once a month for the next year. Well, both of us. We have to go back tomorrow because he said that the promise was both of us would come."

"Why?"

"It's our legal fees." She sighed. "He wouldn't take money, and instead insisted on payment in visits."

"I would think you'd visit him anyways."

"It's unnerving when he asks you questions about things that no one knows." She looked briefly at him. "You are right though, I should."

"So 'our legal fees'? I don't just come along because I enjoy tea?"

"No." Lois took a deep breath. "He's our lawyer. He's arranging our divorce."

"Divorce?" He turned, shocked.

"Yeah. No one knows it though."

"First Cat tells me we have a secret liaison, now you tell me we're getting a secret divorce. Neither feels right."

"Cat told you the two of you?" She wiggled her fingers on her right hand. "Doubt it. She's more the conquest type. Her constantly chasing you. That's proof that you haven't."

"Didn't know you were married though."

"Yea. I told you about that Pheromone Perfume. Well, the two of us were so loopy we eloped. And pissed off city hall by writing an article about their inability to keep those on drugs or drunk from getting married while under the influence, and the courts letting them off too easily without trying. Anyways, long story short, we couldn't get an annulment. And we had to avoid taking anything yet to court to let things die down. Course, we make it out of this alive, no one will remember that pheromone spray a month ago. Wow, it's really been over a month. Time does fly. Anyways, Uncle Wallace is our lawyer. We're supposed to be friends, not married."

He cut off her monolog. "So according to City Hall we showed proof that we were still able to make a serious decision of marriage while under the influence?"

"Yea. We were all loopy. Perry even chased one of the janitors. She filed a harassment suit against him, but dropped it when we brought forth the proof. No such luck for us though. From what the two of us can tell, and Uncle Wallace: if word got out we'd eloped under the influence, and tried to break it up. We'd be the news, not making it."

"So we're giving marriage a chance?" he grinned. A secret liaison with Cat had sounded as unlikely as him jumping up and flying himself to stop that astroid, now he thought, a secret marriage with Lois to eventually come out in the open... That seemed more likely.

"No. We're just being normal. No one, save Uncle Wallace, who always knows anyways, knows. Not your parents, my parents, Perry, Jimmy, certainly not Cat."

"So we're secret lovers?" He grinned, liking the picture of her in his arms much more then Cat.

"Course not."

He looked at her puzzled. "Then why do I have the impression that we've got a family?"

"We?"

"Yes." He said slowly. "Only thing I remember actually, I just can always sense you, not certain how. Your different then anyone else. And I remember being excited about hearing the baby's heartbeat."

"There's no baby." She said quickly. "You're imagining things. I'd think I'd remember hearing any baby's heartbeat. Don't you have to go to the doctors for that? And be pregnant?"

"Maybe I was imagining it." Clark looked at her puzzled, wondering just why he could suddenly make out the harmony of both her heart beat, and another more faint, beating twice as fast coming from her stomach.

She shook her head. "I think your brain really was affected by the car accident the other day." She shook her head at his blank look. "When Nightfall first made itself known with a solar eclipse, a run away car hit you, sending you flying into a pile of garbage." She parked in a stall, turning off the ignition. "Clark, we are married, believe me. I've got my ring which I keep forgetting to give back to you in my jewelry case at home, it's a family heirloom I think. The marriage certificate, I think it's somewhere in your apartment. We really are married, but we don't live together, we're not lovers and no one knows about our marriage, nor do we want people to. It's just a paper technically."

"A family is not a paper technically, nor are we. You are family."

She sighed. "We don't have a family Clark. We're not secret lovers. Just friends, good friends. Your parents are your family. They're great. Martha and Jonathan Kent. I'm sure Perry's gotten ahold of them. It's hard to get ahold of anyone right now. Except for Uncle Wallace, I haven't been able to get ahold of anyone, him only in that I know he's home and he'll answer his door. The phones are in bad shape and your folks are out in Kansas."

"You're sure we don't have a baby? It's my only memory per say. That I had to get back to you, my love, and our baby."

Lois stared at him. "Get back from where? Do you know where you were?" She shrugged. "That's right, Perry had sent you out to get the human interest, everything from the rich to the poor in suicide slum." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm touched you think I'm your love, but you don't really remember anything yet. We're just friends. I'm even dating a few guys."

"Me."

"No. Lex Luther and I guess Superman. I mean, we don't go on official dates, me and Superman…" She shrugged. "But we're not just friends, we're special. He kissed me before he left."

"I'm better then either of them."

Lois sighed. "We'll talk about it more later." She opened the door. "Clark, I hadn't thought about a possible pregnancy. It's really slim though."

"It's mine though." Clark said, his hand on hers, holding her back from leaving the car. "It can't be anyone else's."

"That's right, if I am pregnant despite my period coming two weeks ago, it would be yours no question. I've kept my word and honored the marriage bed." His puzzled look startled her into continuing. "We came to an agreement of rules for our marriage, Clark. Uncle Wallace wrote them up, so that when we can go ahead with the separation agreement, and then the divorce." She said the word slowly, for the first time really thinking on that reality. Divorce, she thought. "Anyways, we'll go over our rules again with Uncle Wallace tomorrow, but what you need to know right now is we're keeping everything separate, no changes from before we married, and keeping the marriage a secret since we don't plan on it lasting. Why announce we're married then dissolve it a few months later?"

"I think we should stay married."

"Clark, you don't have your memories back, you won't think that when you do." She continued. "We agreed though, once the pheromone spray wore off that we wouldn't have sex, with each other or anyone else." She felt her face go red. "You insisted, and I couldn't say no in front of Uncle Wallace, not as though I have any other offers. Though, this afternoon when Lex asked me to stop by, he did imply. Ugh, the man had a copy made of my apartment to every detail in his ark. An underground bunker for the elite to survive. I'm glad I don't have to go home yet, I still am a little creeped out."

"You're staying with me." Clark said.

"No, I'll be fine once I'll distract myself in writing our stories. Anyways tonight I've got to search for Superman. We need him."

"Sounds like he's really important to you. Too bad you're too busy staring up at the stars to see what's right in front of you."

"Clark Kent. You take that back. I do value you, you're a good friend, just not more." She finished slowly.

"Well, sounds like you had one date, with Lex showing you his plans for you. I think it's my turn. We can grab a chocolate milkshake and brainstorm where Superman might be. And you are making an appointment with a doctor, and we'll pick you up some prenatal vitamins, just to be safe. And no more coffee, too much caffeine."

"Ugh. I'm not pregnant Clark. I had my period. Two, nearly three weeks ago, already told you." She pulled her hand out of his, and rushed out of the car. "Coming?"

He sighed. This certainly was a strange life he lived. "Coming." He repeated, locking the door behind him. He put his arm around the small of her back, leading her towards the news room, feeling the comforting familiar harmony of heart beats he seemed to hold as his life raft in a sea of unknowns and confusions.

* * *

><p>They entered Clark's apartment late that evening. "Come on Clark." Lois said, using her key to let them in.<p>

"You've got a key to my place?"

"Yeah. You've got one to mine too. Better then what you were doing of leaving your spare under the mat or in the flower pot. This isn't Kansas, Clark. It's the big city. Much safer to have a friend have your spare then leave it where any burglar can find." She motioned towards the apartment. "Spark any memories?"

"Nope." He said. He looked around the place. He felt comfortable here, but it felt strange, odd, at the same time. It all seemed to fit, he thought, just he couldn't remember any of it. He walked towards a football with his signature.

"You played in college," she said.

"Our marriage certificate?" He asked, wanting proof of the one thing he seemed to have some memory of.

She bit her lip thinking. "You told me where it was, let me think. Oh yes, you put it in the safe I made you buy for your valuables."

"Doesn't sound like me, somehow I get the impression with me, what you see is what you get. But I seem to have lots of secrets."

She shrugged, going towards his closet. "It's here on the floor." She dragged it out, and stared at the combination lock. "Clark can you help me pick it up. You said the clue to the combination is on the bottom."

"Told you in case you felt like snooping through my things. Even a paper wife should know where the important papers are." He took it from her, picking it up, looking at the bottom, he grinned, then sat it down. "It says wedding day."

"How'd you do that?" She asked. "That box is heavy." She shook her head. "Muscles. Of course."

"Maybe if you worked out too..." He trailed off. "I assume I work out a lot."

"Yes, but I've never seen you do it. You eat like an eight year old, but are Mr. hardbody. Wait a minute, you remembered something… me snooping."

"Yea, just seemed on the tip of my tongue." He smiled at her. "Alright, when was our wedding date?"

"November 23, 1993." She said. He keyed in the numbers, 11 - 23 - 93. The box opened easily, and the two pulled out the papers. "Here's the agreement." She said, holding up to him the fine linen paper that Uncle Wallace always used.

"Right to have the last date each night and a chocolate milk shake?" Clark asked. "Told you already I should take you out for milkshakes. Maybe we should go and get a milk shake. I've got that right."

She didn't feel like arguing. "Fine, later we'll get some to go. I could use some chocolate, maybe it will calm my stomach with the food poisoning. I thought I was finally recovering this afternoon, but it's back. Somehow Lucy and I tend to get ourselves sick when we try to cook. You always know how to get ahold of Superman so lets jog as many memories as possible to try to get them back so we can focus on finding Superman."

"Here's our marriage certificate. Says here you plan to change your name to Kent."

"See, proof I was loony on love." Lois said. "Absolute proof."

"You're not going to change your name?"

"Course not. Not even if I married Lex Luthor. And I'm only married to you by a fluke."

Clark shivered at the thought, Lois Luthor.

"I'm Lois Lane. That's the name I've built my reputation with and that's the name I'll always use."

"But what about our baby, we should all have the same name, we're a family."

"Clark, drop it. There's no baby, so get the idea out of your head." She turned to him. "Here, I'll prove it. Take me out right now, we'll get a pregnancy test and chocolate milkshake so you'll shut up and I can focus on finding Superman."

"Alright." He nodded, "but we're finding Superman, not you're finding Superman."

She grabbed her coat, and ignored him, marching towards the door. "Coming?" Was all she said.

* * *

><p>They sat in the diner they had gone to on their first date. Lois hadn't wanted to go there, but with Clark's memory loss, she couldn't think of any other place to go for chocolate milkshakes so late at night. Clark sat reading the directions to the test. "Says its best to do first thing in the morning when the urine is the most concentrated."<p>

"Put that away!" She said. "Jeez you want to embarrass us?"

"Ok, I've finished reading the directions, we'll wait until morning, after we get up."

"Fine, whatever, I'll do it in the morning. I'll call you soon as I have an answer." She grinned over her milkshake. "Fact is, you can meet me at my place and beg forgiveness when I show you proof. And you can bring me coffee."

"No, we'll do it in the morning at my place. Tonight your staying with me. You may have the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." He took a sip of his milkshake. "Luthor made a copy of your apartment, that means surveillance. I'm not having you go home again until we can verify all surveillance is gone."

She took a deep breath. "That's my problem not yours, even if I stayed with you I'd have to go home for things for a few days. No, I'm sleeping in my own bed."

"No Lois. Please. I'm without a memory, I don't want to be alone, when your all I can remember. I won't sleep if you're at your place, knowing there may be surveillance equipment trained on you. Not only that, with time running out. You're all I have, I want you with me, my best friend."

"Fine. We'll get my things on our way back to your place. Now, Superman, we have to find him."

They talked for the next two hours about all Lois's memories of the man of steel. Clark found himself alternately jealous and supportive, struck by how clearly his wife loved the superhero.

* * *

><p><em>DATE: Thursday, December 30, 1993<em>

Clark woke early, on his couch. The sun not even up yet, though the earliest glimpse of dawn was coming through the windows, and he was ready for the pregnancy test. Breakfast first he thought, he'd bring Lois breakfast in bed first. He smiled, listening to that combination of heartbeats, his lifeline.

Lois Lane was groggy wondering who in their right mind would wake so early. The alarm hadn't even gone off yet. 5:39, she read on the clock next to Clark's bedside. But there he stood, next to the bed, with a breakfast tray in hand, smiling as though it was the best day in the world. 5:39, she thought, that meant, she did the math in her head, 38 hours until impact. "Morning." She grumbled.

"Good you're awake. Here's some scrambled eggs with veggies and a cup of warm milk."

"Coffee, I want coffee."

"Not until we know if your pregnant. Too much caffeine is bad for a pregnancy."

"Fine, I'm going to do it now then." She climbed out of bed, pushing him aside. "And your not watching, Mr. Over Protective Farm Boy. Who in their right mind wakes up before the sun?"

She came back a few minutes later. "Ok, done I'm eating then we've got to get back to finding Superman." She took a bite. Lois startled him then, speaking softly. "I don't want to die Clark."

"We won't, We will find Superman." Clark wrapped his arms around her. She was sobbing. "Tell me about him, what he could do, what made him Superman. What he'd do."

"He'd fly and smash the remaining fragments or push them out of harms way. He can fly, has super speed, can hear me calling for help no matter how far away I am, it seems, super hearing you know, X-ray vision, able to see through anything but lead. Freezing breath, heat vision, invulnerability..."

"Super hearing? Like if you whispered in here, he'd hear it in the kitchen?"

"Across town more likely."

"What if we can't find him, because I am Superman?"

"You really do have a Superman complex. Clark, he's our friend, but you're no more Superman than," she placed her hand on his chest, as though to comfort him, "Perry, or Jimmy is. Trust me, I'd know if you were, come on, I've seen you bleed before. Superman doesn't bleed."

"Yea, you'd probably be more mad if I was and kept that from you, then calling you darling." He thought, but could that be why he could hear their heartbeats. Hers and the baby she wouldn't admit to? He wouldn't push it more until he had proof, and if so, a clue why he hid it from her.

"You betcha. Now to proving you wrong so I can have my coffee." She threw a tomato at him. "See," she said as it smashed into his glasses, "Superman would have caught it."

She climbed off the bed they were sitting on, walking towards the bathroom. He grinned, pulling off the glasses to watch her as he cleaned them. She walked to the bathroom, then out of sight as she left the doorframe. He heard a crash as she fell on the floor. He looked to see if she was safe. She was, he sighed at the realization, but startled. He leaned back into the pillows watching her, wait, he thought. He was watching her through the wall, X-ray vision, he realized.

He… was… Superman, but everyone thought he was Clark Kent. The poor man was missing, and he felt upset for his sudden jealousy towards the man, sure things were strange with Lois Lane, and she had feelings for Superman not Clark Kent, but Clark was the one with a life with her. He was the one who could come home to her.

The phone rang then, choosing to wait to hear the results of a pregnancy that belonged to another man, Superman went to answer the phone. "Hello?" He asked

"Clark!" A woman said.

"Hi." He said slowly wondering who was calling.

Lois marched into the room, "Who's calling?"

He shrugged.

"Give it to me," she took the phone. "Hello, oh hi Martha. Yeah it's Lois. I'm having breakfast with Clark before we try to find Superman, we just have to find him Martha. Did Perry get ahold of you? No, Clark got hit on the head, suffering from amnesia. Really out of his mind. He's a bit befuddled. Here he is again, good to hear from you, yea me too, I hope we make this out again." She put her hand over the receiver. "Clark Kent, don't you dare tell her anything about us, or your theory of a baby..."

He nodded, taking the phone. "Hi Ma, I call you Ma right?"

"I'm just going out to the balcony to get some air," Lois pointed towards the balcony off the kitchen. He nodded, hearing her close the door to the outside and sigh. "A baby," he heard her whisper, he looked and saw her through the walls, leaning on the balcony looking despondent.

"Clark?" Martha Kent said on the phone. "You really don't remember anything?"

"No Ma." He couldn't think of how to tell them he wasn't their son. "Not really, some things seem familiar, and the doctor said it should only last a few days at most. Course, if Lois and I don't find Superman, we might not have much time anyways."

"Oh Clark." She said. "Your Dad's getting on the other line."

"Hi Clark."

"Hi… Dad."

"Hear you lost your memories, sorry about that Son, we tried to get out there, what with Superman missing we knew you must need us. Spent all last night at the airport but couldn't get a flight,"

Clark thought of the two heart beats outside, one constant, normal fluttering, the other one fast and nervous. If he could do anything for Clark's family, his parents, his Lois, his child. He'd do it.

"I hear they are going to shoot some nuclear missiles at the biggest fragments." His dad said.

"Clark, are you ok?" His mother asked. "Anything unusual?"

He'd ask them he thought. They would know if Clark Kent was Superman. "Ma," he said in a low voice. "I think I'm Superman, but Lois says I'm not and just have a Superman Complex."

"You are Son." Jonathan Kent said. "You made up Superman so you could help people. Nobody knows, you can't tell anyone, they'll dissect you"

"Like a frog, I know Dad."

"Clark!" his mother said. "You remembered something."

"Hey your right. Thinking on it, that has happened a few times. I just know something like that." He turned again to look at Lois, lost in her own thoughts. "Lois doesn't know, why?"

"Maybe one day," his Ma said, "if you had a serious relationship with her, but isn't she dating Lex Luthor, you said he's bad, what if he found out?"

"I guess your right." He sighed. "Wonder what I could have hit my head on?"

"This big rock called Earth." Martha laughed.

"I've got to fly again. I've got to stop the rest of Nightfall. What if the missiles can't?"

"I wish we were there son." His dad said.

"Me too. So how do I fly?" He asked.

"Don't really know, Jonathan?"

"You just put your hand up and rise up, will it or something." His dad said. "Maybe watch some videos of you flying?"

"Maybe it'll kick in if you jump off a building?"

"I guess I can try. Jumping anyways, and the videos. Where do I keep my suits?"

"Hidden compartment in your closet."

"Lois is coming back in I've got to go."

He saw her walk in, sitting down on the couch. "Happy? Test results say pregnant, course I'm not believing it until a doctor tells me, home tests can be wrong, right? Anyways we won't live past tomorrow. I just took another test though, two positives."

"We will too, don't worry." He wrapped his arms around her. "We do have a future. Our kid has a future. I'm not resting until Superman is back in the sky, stopping Nightfall if the missiles fail." He stood up, pulling her with him, "Come on let's get dressed and head towards the Planet. Think Uncle Wallace will know about the baby?"

She groaned. "When we arrive at 3pm, he'll ask us if we're hopping for a boy or girl..."

"Long as its healthy."

"Clark." She said. "Can we please not tell anyone about the baby. At least until I've been to the doctor and have explored our options."

"Your not getting an abortion! You can't kill it!"

"Clark. I don't know what I want to do, I'm creeped out about how could you have know when I had my period, sure it was the lightest it's ever been..."

"First things first. Promise me any decision about the baby we'll make together?" He stared into her eyes.

"Of course!" She sighed. "This complicates things though." She suddenly ran to the rest room.

"You ok?" He asked.

She came back a minute later wiping her mouth. "The reality was getting to be too much. I guess that's a theory for my delicate stomach as of late. What kind of a future do we have?"

"A great one."

"Though, not if we all die."

"Superman is coming back. When did they say they're shooting the missiles? We can trust the scientists." He thought of telling her his newfound knowledge, but wondered if she'd believe him. She had the right to know, his best friend, his wife, the woman he loved, the mother of his child. Yet for all her adoration of Superman, he longed to win her for himself.

"You're right. We will find him. He will save us, he always does." She rose, "Come on let's get to work. And remember, no telling about our paper marriage, the baby. It's not real."

That's why, he thought. That's why he wasn't telling her. He wanted it to be real, not something she was hoping to wake up from. He'd tell her when he convinced her it was real, that you weren't supposed to marry a villain, or idol, but your best friend.

* * *

><p>"We've got proof." Jimmy ran towards them as they stepped off the elevators. "Superman made it back, now we just got to find him."<p>

Lois, on hearing the news and seeing the piece of the uniform they had found went into overdrive, refusing to stop at anything. She even ignored both her queazy stomach and the cup of tea that Clark placed in front of her. She was going to find Superman. Ignoring Clark and the others she started to search every hospital, morgue, any place the hero might have ended up. She had spent too much time helping Clark, she thought, she had to find the hero.

Clark went to his own desk, fishing for any ideas of how to get his memories back and learn to fly.

"CK," Jimmy startled him out of his thoughts, "Your coming with me, Perry says since my first idea paid off I can run with my next one."

"Well I thought I'd run out and ask around, see what people thought."

"CK, come on, I've got a great lead. Perry said I need a partner and to take you."

Clark sighed, he'd have to get away later. "Alright."

Clark was even more convinced after Jimmy took him to a psychic and the woman kept talking about how Superman was trying to move, confused. Yes, he just wanted to get out of there, he wanted his memories and to figure out flying. Leaving there, he promised to meet Jimmy back at the Planet. "Just need to pick up a few things at the store." He said. "Since they say I walk all the time, to work, etc. I hoped walking back would jog something."

"Good idea, I best hurry back, I've got to tell Lois, he's here, confused and trying to move." The younger man waved, getting on his motorcycle. "See you at the Planet CK."

Clark grinned, finally having time to himself. He stopped by a pharmacy to purchase some prenatal vitamins for Lois, then wandered about looking for a place to practice flying. He settled on a deserted alleyway, where he practiced jumping, imitating the pictures of Superman he'd seen. Nothing worked.

In the end, he sighed, grabbed his coat, and set back in a jog towards the Planet.

"Good you're here." Lois had one ear to a phone cradled on her shoulder. "Do they have to pick awful hold music? I've been on hold the last fifteen minutes. I've got a possible lead for Superman! Anyways, I can't leave here, I'm on hold and some scientists are supposed to get back to me. Our meeting will have to wait. Better yet, you go. I went yesterday, this will work. Here." She grabbed a piece of paper. "Here's the address. He'd never tell me where Superman is, but if you can wheedle that out of him, he really likes you, and he knows. If anyone does he does. Do what ever it takes."

"Alright." Clark said. "I picked you up something, take one this afternoon."

"Huh?" She looked down, as he pushed the bottle into her hand. Lois rolled her eyes, if they survived, she thought, Clark was going to drive her crazy. She stuffed the bottle of prenatal vitamins into her desk, fine, she thought, she'd take some when no one was looking, especially not Clark.

"And no coffee, drink the tea it'll help." He said, noticing the cup on her desk. She just glared at him, shooing him out of the office.

* * *

><p>Clark arrived at the address exactly on time. He ran, enjoying being able to run fast without breaking a sweat. He'd tried getting enough speed to take off and fly. Yet he never felt he got fast enough.<p>

An older man answered the door. "Ah, Lois really can't see beyond her own nose. I've told her she'll hate herself for that one day."

"Uncle Wallace?" Clark asked, the man had fit Lois's description of his insight.

"Of course, I don't fault you for missing our appointment yesterday. Amnesia can do that, cause a person to forget. Of course, you've been quite busy of late. Now Lois, she has no excuse today." By this point he had lead Clark into the parlor. "Tea? Today I have a lovely Gongfu tea ceremony for today."

"Yes please. Lois is busy trying to find Superman."

"Yes, and distract herself from your news. Congratulations by the way. I assume that is your happy thought."

"Excuse me?"

"Peter Pan. Classic children's play by J. M. Barrie. There, in order to fly one is sprinkled by fairy dust and thinks on their happy thought." Uncle Wallace sat down at a low table where a purple clay tea pot had steam boiling out of it. "The second brew, the first was merely a wash. Let me pour."

Clark looked at the older man, gauging him. "Happy Thought? Just who do you think I am?"

"You are exactly who I think you are. A lost man, who needs his happy thoughts. A man who is uncertain of his place in this world." Uncle Wallace tapped his beard. "That would be Lois and the child I assume, your happy thoughts that is. Yet you still are not flying."

Clark could only laugh or stare in shock. He found himself laughing. "Flying?"

"As I told you before, best not share my secrets. You've got too many, and now with the baby. I won't add mine. We live in a dark world Clark. Quite literally, Nightfall is falling. They are shooting nuclear missiles as we speak, they only have one window, if they fail…"

"They have to succeed."

"Quite so. Yet your world is especially dark. No memories, a secret marriage and child to a woman who is so embarrassed of what the two men she thinks she cares about were to find out."

"I am better then Superman or Lex Luthor."

"Ah yes, your memory is returning. I did tell you that last month. Or more precisely, Lois. You are, when one considers what the world sees. Yet from what I see, you need your happy thoughts." He took a sip of tea. "Until she sees the whole picture, she won't really see you."

"The missiles might work. He might never come back."

"No. Everyone must fly sometime, once they discover their happy thought."

"I can be ordinary, just a hero for my family. Writing stories that bring out the truth."

"You are an ordinary man, Clark Kent, but also you are extraordinary. Not because you can fly, but because of who you are."

"Do you know how Superman flies? No one knows."

"Only theories. Happy thoughts I would assume."

"Finding my happy thoughts are not going to save the world."

"Then get your memories back." He rose. "You are a busy man, go home to your wife and child, and perhaps what you need Clark, is that key to your memories. What do you remember the most strongly?"

"Lois."

"Then go, run along young man. Great love stories should always end with happily ever after, not the world ending or tragedy. How anyone could begin to consider Romeo and Juliet a great love story?" He shook his head. "Even I know the great ones are after fifty years of marriage, through all the fights, normalcy, and years. The great love stories are the couples, married for years, barely able to walk, who love to dance together. Still best friends. I may not be an expert of love, but by experience. It's the hardest thing in the world, you have to fight for it, but every day is worth it."

Clark nodded, not knowing what to say, before rushing out the door. Once on the street he thought of where to go. He could run fast, he'd figured that one out. He could run to Kansas, rediscover how to fly, but a harmony of heartbeats, the memory of them drew him back towards the Daily Planet.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lois?" Clark asked when he returned.<p>

"Survival gear. They just broadcasted the missile failure." Cat said ignoring him. "I've got everything we need. Now lets get out of here, my place or yours?"

"Cat, where's Lois?"

She shrugged. "Please, I don't want to be alone."

"But we don't have a relationship."

"We're friends." Cat shrugged, dropping down her mask of conquest.

"Yea we are, but I have to find my own memories."

"You remember her."

"I do." Clark said.

"You've always only had eyes for her. From the first day you arrived. I never had a chance, but you can't blame a girl for trying." She dropped the bag. "Well I saw her and Jimmy run out on a lead as to where Superman was. Somewhere in Suicide Slum..."

Clark didn't hear the rest of it, he was already running at human speed towards the elevator. That's the most dangerous neighborhood in metropolis, he thought, what were you thinking Lois of risking our unborn child's life? He'd run by his apartment first, grab one of the suits just in case. He didn't have much time left. Memories started to come towards him, as he ran to his apartment for the suit. The memories spoke of two facts. Lois Lane always found trouble, and Superman always went to rescue her.

* * *

><p>"Just what's a lovely little lady doing up here?" He heard a thug ask, as he picked up Lois's racing heartbeat. He searched for them, finding them cornered on a rooftop over a mile away. "Don't you know, the Boss don't want no snooping around here."<p>

"This was the last known sighting of Superman, what did the Boss do with him?" Lois said, though her heart was racing, she was acting calm.

"Me, I don't know, only the Boss put out orders to take care of any one snooping around. It's good for business Superman being gone."

"Hey I know you." A second thug said. "You're Lois Lane. Wouldn't it just kill that big guy when ever he shows up to find out Lois Lane died, her and her friend here?"

"Yea." The first one said, "push them over."

Clark gasped, hearing the two struggling with their captors. He had to run, he had to get there, stop them. But with all the traffic on town, getting around it safely... He had to fly, he had to save his family and friend. His happy thought, Uncle Wallace had said. They were his family and friends. the people he couldn't live with out. Just as he heard her scream, "Help Superman!" He took off in a sonic boom, dressed in the suit, flying in the air to catch them.

"Superman!" Jimmy cried, as he caught him in one hand.

"You're back!" Lois cried happily as he tucked her into his other arm. "Where have you been?"

"One moment." Superman said, setting them down on the ground. "Let me just apprehend those two thugs and drop them off at the police station."

He returned five minutes later to the waiting reporters. "Where have you been?" Lois asked running to his arms. He stood back, taking his formal Superman pose with the two of them.

"I was hurt when I smashed the astroid and have been recovering, until this time I haven't been able to contact anyone as I have focused my whole energy on recovering as quickly as possible. I understand that not all the astroid was destroyed. I will take you back to the Daily Planet. Then I am going to report at EPRAD and coordinate with them the best position for hitting the remains for my adopted planet's safety. This is my home now, I will protect it."

"Take us with you to EPRAD. You don't have time to drop us off, and the Planet wants to report your plan as soon as you have it ready."

"Lois," Jimmy said. "You are the star reporter. You go, I'll get this back to Perry so we can write it up. Superman, the world needs to know your back as soon as possible. The world needs that hope."

"I will drop you off." Superman said, nodding formally at Jimmy.

"No need. Jimmy," Lois said, tossing him her keys. "Take my car back and write up the story that Superman is back. Tell Perry I said you're writing it, if you need help and Clark's back from his source ask him, the two of them love tea, so knowing Clark it'll be hours before he's back though. I'll call in the follow up when Superman sets his course. Go."

"Miss Lane." Superman said. "If we are to be going we best hurry." He lifted her up, taking off into the night sky.

* * *

><p>They arrived at EPRAD, Superman setting her down to walk beside him. They were stopped by several guards. "Superman! Everyone has been looking for you." The lead guard saluted.<p>

"I know. I must speak to Professor Daitch and General Zeitlin and Secretary Cosgrove, we must coordinate and plan my next hit on Nightfall to take care of it for good. I was injured in the last attempt, not only must this one be successful for the safety of mankind and the planet I now call home. I desire that no one, me or anyone on earth to be hurt by this astroid."

"Of course, and her?"

"The public have been worried and stressed about my whereabouts while I recovered. Having put my whole energy into recovering as quickly as possible, it was the courageous work of the Daily Planet that kept searching for me, more then any newspaper that I wish to repay. I've agreed that their best reporter might tell the world of how we will see a new day. Gentlemen, we will be successful. Ms. Lane has interviewed me before, someone I consider a friend, and we do well to have her reporting this news of hope. Nightfall is no threat."

"Of course." The general said. "Let's get to planning."

Lois marveled at Superman, he seemed in an element that not even she had seen him in before, as though, where ever he had been recovering, he'd found more then he had before. Her heart sang, joyful that things would recover, not only that but at his praise of her. She thought of Clark's crazy idea that morning that he might be Superman. No she laughed, Clark Kent couldn't hold a candle to Superman. He was an ordinary man, extraordinary in his own ways, but nothing compared to Superman. She wished for a minute the child she might be carrying was Superman's. A child should be born out of love, not friendship. And she, Lois Lane, was in love, in love with Superman.

Lois Lane grinned an hour later, standing with the members of EPRAD. Superman was going to be successful. She left then, as the men watched in amazement as Superman flew towards the remaining astroid pieces. Time to go, she thought. She had a story to write. A front page exclusive to pair with Jimmy's front page story.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Clark found his way back to the Planet, only to find Lois already gone, with her article submitted. He fumed, thinking of the possible bugs at her place, but he couldn't just argue with her when she wasn't there. He'd go first thing in the morning and ensure any ones there were destroyed.<p>

"You're back CK!"

"Yep."

"How was your source?" Jimmy asked. "Got a lead? I mean, with Superman back and nightfall destroyed, hey did you hear? Lois let me write the story of Superman's return, we found him, and Perry is putting it on the front page with Lois's article on Superman destroying the rest of Nightfall."

"The source was really helpful Jimmy. No leads for a story, but he gave me the key to getting my memories back."

"Really? You remember everything now?"

"Yep, including when we were on our first story together, quite the adventure."

"Yea it was. Want to go and celebrate?"

"Sure Jimmy. I'd love to." Clark grinned. Glad to have a friend like Jimmy. The craziness of his life with Lois, that could wait for another day.


	4. Chapter 4: Witness

**Notes: **Dear reader, there's a lot going on right now and in the near future so I won't be doing a lot of editing on this story but will get up the rest of the chapters as quickly as possible. Also due to this, I've shortened the ending so that I could finish this story and have it done with as I'd rather do that and provide it for you to read then to not finish it for a long time. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and encouragements and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. You should see updates on chapters over the next few hours / days until we complete it at chapter 10.

May this story bless and encourage you.

**Chapter 4: Witness**

Tuesday January 4, 1994

Lois Lane, Clark thought, was dressed to kill. All thoughts of reminding her of the needed doctor's appointment, why he should go with her and the urgency of it flew out of his head at the sight of Lois.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" He stepped closer to whisper. "Should I be making midnight reservations at the diner tonight?" He liked the thought, the two of them, her dressed like that, except he'd take her on the whole date.

"I have an interview." Lois said, smiling at the affect she was having on him. "So no reservations needed."

"With who?"

"Vincent Winninger."

"What a coup." Clark shook his head as he stepped back, uncertain if he should still insist on desert.

Jimmy joined them. "The mad scientist." He grinned. "Nice outfit Lois."

"Thank you Jimmy." Lois smiled at him. "And he's not mad, he's eccentric."

Cat came over, "You're going to interview Vincent Winninger?" She stared at the other woman. "That explains the vain attempt to look sexy."

Jimmy grinned, nudging Cat. "Watch out Lois. He's a notorious..."

"Womanizer," Cat continued. "Maybe I should go with you."

"Or maybe you shouldn't."

Clark took in her full outfit again, noticing for the first time, the maroon slip as she moved under the skirt. He did not want another man noticing that. "Wait a minute, are you trying to exploit your femininity to get the..."

"Story of one of the strangest and most reclusive scientists of our time, you bet."

Clark stood up, "Maybe I should come with you."

"Well he didn't ask to meet with you. So I'm going, I'll see you all tomorrow." Lois marched out, as best as she could in a skirt that could only allow one to wiggle as they walked. With all the morning sickness, she seemed to have lost not gained weight, yet who knew how long that would last? She reached the elevator, glad that Clark's new over protectiveness though too stiffing didn't push the limits, this time at least.

* * *

><p>Clark Kent laughed to himself, about the questions he'd been asked during career day. All the kids wanted the career of superhero, ignoring the other professionals there. Then the last question, a dreamy eyed girl, asked him, Superman, if he had a girlfriend. He answered honestly he didn't. Lois Lane was technically his wife, his best friend, mother of his child, but no, not his girlfriend.<p>

He returned to find Lois, busy writing her story, as Perry leaned over her shoulder. He joined them, and soon after Jimmy came in also to watch. "Murdered. Vincent Winninger was murdered?"

"And I saw it happen."

Clark had hoped to ask her when the doctors appointment was but before he knew it, Lois, fiery mad at them for editing her story was heading off to the crime scene with . He looked over his shoulder at Jimmy and Perry puzzled over the notebook that Vincent had given her. Greek, the man had written it in Greek, Clark thought. He could have read it quite fast, but as always it was better to follow Lois Lane.

"I'll go with you." He told her.

"Clark." She said slowly. "This is my story, and I've just spent five hours with the police. They didn't mention needing a body guard." Seeing his expression she continued. "Anyways if I needed one, you wouldn't be my first choice."

"Thank you Lois," Clark deadpanned. "I appreciate that."

Within a minute of Lois Walking off, Clark had grabbed his coat, chasing after her to catch up in time to hold the door open for her. The main thoughts in his mind as they traveled to the crime scene was for the safety of Lois and their child. Of Course, it really made her mad, when an out of control skateboarder on the street knocked her towards a speeding truck. He had to admit that perhaps holding the young man up demanding to know who sent him. Maybe, he thought, he was paranoid.

"Did I mention, Don't touch anything Lois?" Bill Henderson told them an hour later, as Lois studied several of the pictures on the walls in Vincent's office thirty minutes later.

"Moi?" She asked. She studied the walls, the photos wondering just who the man had been to come in and shoot Vincent. He had known him, asking why he was back so early. She turned, suddenly seeing the man talking with the police. "That's him!"

The man in question, had an alibi. Several witnesses which shook Lois's assurance in herself, causing her to wonder how early Pregnancy brain kicked in. She'd heard of something like that. She had though, had a good look at the killer thanks to her bladder continuing to shrink. When Bill Henderson told Clark to take Lois home, and no exceptions, for once she'd left silently wondering just what was going on with her, glad for the stability that he offered next to her as her mind was ablaze.

* * *

><p>They had walked in silence most of the way, but a block before they reached her apartment building Clark had spoken up. "I'm staying with you tonight."<p>

"No need, if I was scared I'd ask. I'm fine." She shook her head at the thought. This was Clark. Not the best body guard, she'd likely be better off with out him, except it would be nice to have someone about. She could ask him to find Superman maybe, that was a good body guard.

"No argument. You're not staying by yourself tonight. I'm staying with you."

"Clark." She said slowly, wondering if he was training her for a toddler. No, she wasn't going to start planning for that until she had concrete proof. She had her period, likely it had just been a fluke with the test, all three times she took it.

She barely noticed when Clark pulled her up onto the steps, as she wondered just how much a baby, if they really had one, would change their lives. She looked to see a man in a noisy motorized wheelchair that kept back firing go past. Then next thing she knew, Clark was convinced the man was going to jump out and kill them, threw her down, covering her with himself as though the man in the wheelchair was shooting at them. No bullets though, not even Clark with all his claims the man had been shooting, could produce them. And the man had insisted on seeing her home, all the way to the door.

"Good night Clark." She said pointedly as she opened the door, only wide enough to let herself in.

"Goodnight Lois," he said as he pushed his way in past her, ignoring the glare in her eyes. "I'll sleep on the floor of your living room. I'm guarding you tonight. Remember it's not just you I'm protecting."

"Out, I don't need protection."

"I'm guarding you tonight, someone tried to kill you!"

"No, the man's wheelchair backfired."

"He shot at us and luckily missed. I'm guarding you. Your choice, I can sit outside your door to make sure no one attacks you, or I can stay in your living room so I'm here. I have the right to protect my family."

She sighed. Clark could be as stubborn as her. No doubt he would, she thought, sit there outside her door, all night. Then be no use tomorrow for work.

"I can ask Superman. He'd be much better then you."

"I'm sure he's busy. And it's my family."

"Fine, you can sleep on the couch." She motioned to her two love seats.

He grinned locking the door. "No thanks Lois, I think your floor is more comfortable."

"You don't have anything to sleep in."

"I'll be fine," he grinned. "Though I won't object if you have something I can borrow."

She sighed. "Let me dig around. I think I have one of your sweat shirts." She paused at the doorway to her room. "I'm going to change, if I can find you something I'll bring it to you. Look in the kitchen and cook for me Farm Boy."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>They sat at her table, eating the dinner Clark was able to put together from her meager supplies. "When are we going to the doctor?"<p>

"We are not going. I am going in two days. You are not coming while I get a Pap smear and they take blood to get proof of any baby."

"Pap smear?"

"Yeah. Remember my reaction to you thinking I was Betsy?" She smiled at how red he got. "How painful that was for me? How uncomfortable? This is worse. They stick a cold metal object up in you."

"Oh." He shook his head, to shake out the redness on his face. "Then I should go and hold your hand."

"Clark, if you were my boyfriend you would be taking overprotective boyfriend to a whole new level."

"Nope, I'm your husband."

"Paper only. Ugh, that pheromone is going to haunt us for the rest of our days."

"I think this might be a good time to talk." Clark rose from the table, then dropped to one knee. "Lois Lane, then will you marry me for real?"

"Clark? No. I'm not marrying anyone because he knocked me up. I've seen that and it doesn't go well."

"But just quietly divorcing in a year or so when we qualify and then seeing where things go. Lois, I don't think it's that simple anymore. We can't just consider ourselves anymore."

"Yes, but until the doctor tells me I'm pregnant. I'm not making plans. I mean, what are our options. Abortion."

"No way."

"No, Clark, don't worry I wouldn't seriously consider that." She took a deep breath. "Adoption."

"We're raising our kid. Not strangers. This kid is special. I plan to be there for it."

"Me too Clark. But custody arrangements, how we'll raise it, I can't deal with that until I have the proof that the doctor says I'm pregnant."

"Then promise me, next time we see Uncle Wallace, we won't be filing the separation agreement? That won't make any decisions about us until we've decided about our child."

"Sure. If we have one." She sighed. "Please, can we not worry about the future yet, not until the doctor says I am. No use worrying until we know for sure. Anyways, with your phantom trying to kill me so you can protect me, I think you've got enough on your mind."

"Alright Lois." Clark said, gathering their dishes. "How about a game then? Cards?"

* * *

><p>Clark awoke early, stretching off the floor of Lois's living room. After a quick visit to the bathroom, he'd discovered the water out. He sighed. He was sore from sleeping on the ground, and really needed a change of clothes. It wouldn't take him long to rush home, if he hurried. He ran down the stairs, passing her land lord muttering about a broken pipe.<p>

Her heartbeat was wrong as he flew back, rushing up the stairs he found her, being choked by a man looking just like her landlord. He kicked the man out, frantically trying to revive Lois, who had stopped breathing. Finally she took a gasping breath, only to ask him to hold her, just hold her. There was nothing he wanted more, then that, sitting there on the floor holding her, wishing he could never have to let go. He even let the killer escape, not able to do anything but rock her.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Make Up, captured." Lois smiled that evening.<p>

"Don't forget to add in about the history back in college between Mr. Make Up, Vincent Winninger, and Barbara Trivone."

Lois grinned. "Twisted sick Love Triangle. She gets her lover to take out her former lover and his best friend from college."

Clark leaned over her shoulder. "Hey let me write. We need to hurry to the appointment."

"I'm writing. It was me he tried to kill anyways, to think he hid as Barbara Trivone's assistant, and tricked me into going up into the room, I'm writing."

"I shouldn't have let you out of my sight."

Lois turned to Clark, laughing. "He slammed the door in your face and starting to attack me. Superman caught him though." She sighed with a soft smile on her face. Nothing more to worry about, we'll just capture Barbara Trivone's in the act..."

"I'm not leaving your side again."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Stop beating yourself up and trying to be the hero. Leave that for Superman. Just be my Clark and..." She bit her lip. "Clark, I'm scared. Not of Barbara Trivone's, well a bit I guess, but of what this means if I am... You know."

"We're in it together. Come on let's hurry up so we can get to the appointment."

"Your not going." She sighed at his puppy dog eyes that he likely didn't even know were on his face. "Clark..."

"We're in this together. Your not going alone." He pointed to the screen. "Let's hurry up and finish so we can email it to Perry before we need to leave."

* * *

><p>Despite all her arguments, he'd still insisted on going to the doctor's appointment with her. They entered the neat office that seemed to emulate all things feminine. Clark looked around, noticing a poster of the advantages to both mother and baby breast feeding. It was a sea of estrogen, with the only other men, there also with their pregnant spouses.<p>

"You'll wait here." She whispered as they waited.

"No I'm coming with you. Barbara Trevino is still at large. She could disguise herself as a nurse and attack you with that Pap smear torture devise you told me about."

Lois broke out laughing, likely for the first time in weeks. "I don't think the doctor will let you."

"Yes she will." He said also in a whisper. "I'm your husband and that's our child."

"Fine."

"Lois Lane?" The nurse called from the door. The two rose. When they reached her, the nurse asked Clark. "You are?"

"My annoying husband, who won't believe me what Pap smears are like." Lois said before following the nurse. Clark merely shrugged and the nurse lead the way.

The nurse took Lois's weight and blood pressure before leading the way into the examination room. "I will correct your records, we have you listed as single, is there any chance of pregnancy?"

"Yea, had my period, but home pregnancy test he made me take came back positive. Three times."

"Your last period was?"

"December 6."

"Sometimes it's possible to still have a period before the egg fully implants."

Clark cut in. "She's also been showing other signs, nausea, exhaustion."

"Your last one before that?" The nurse looked up from her chart.

"I think that was the first week or two of November, I don't really remember."

"We'll take a look. If you'll just put on the gown, the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Close your eyes and turn around." Lois made a swirling motion with her finger, waiting until Clark followed her orders. She quickly stripped down to just her bra, socks and the gown, before climbing up onto the examination table. "Now you stay near my shoulders. Out of line of slight."

There was a knock on the door. "Hello Lois." Dr. Sylvia said. "How are you doing?"

"Wishing I wasn't here. Got my pee in a cup results yet that they made me do when I came in?"

"Yes. Congratulations, and by our paperwork, it seems congratulations are also in order for your recent marriage."

Lois leaned back to groan, but caught the grin on Clark's face that seemed to spread from ear to ear. "You're certain?"

"Definitive. We should now determine your due date."

"Nine months from November 23." Lois took a deep breath.

At the doctors puzzled look, Clark spoke as he blushed. "We didn't use contraception on the wedding night."

"That would fit, have you been having any problems with nausea, exhaustion, breast tenderness?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to do a physical examination." She warmed her hands then lifted the gown to examine. "Your wedding night would put you at 10 weeks pregnant in a few days. That looks accurate. Well do a Pap smear and I want you to take prenatal vitamins."

"Mr. Over Protective's been making me."

Clark stared in shock as he watched the procedure for a pap smear. He felt Lois grip his hand as the doctor completed the test, wondering if this was only a taste of the things to come in several months. He really looked forward to that day. He stood there daydreaming about the day their child would be born, startled from his thoughts by the doctor. "Would you both like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" She handed them each one of the ear pieces as she held the other end to Lois's stomach. "Quite a strong heartbeat."

"It's really there." Lois said, as reality sank in.

"We'll schedule your next visit in four weeks." The doctor said. "We can do an ultra sound then, unless theres a chance of birth defects in your family there' no reason to get it now."

Birth defect. Clark Kent knew nothing of his history, not really. Only he was not human. "Do the ultra sound." He said. "I was adopted and don't know my family's medical history. I want our child to be healthy."

It was really there. Lois was dazed, that as they left she barely knew Clark had set their follow up appointment for in six weeks, not did she register the nurse saying she'd likely be starting to show then.

"Maybe," Clark said as they walked to the jeep, "we should look at getting a new place, one that's good for kids."

"Clark Kent, just because it was easier to tell them your my husband, doesn't mean I'm ready or ever will be to tell the world."

"But we need at least two bedrooms." She raised an eyebrow at his words. "Yea, we need a nursery. Our parents are going to be so excited!"

"One, we are not telling anyone yet. No way. Two, before you start dreaming of us playing happy families. Neither you or I can afford a bigger place."

"But together we can." He grinned, "but your right, the baby best sleeps with us."

"You, the baby can sleep with you, not me." In fact maybe I'll just come over and play with it in the evenings. Let you be a modern daddy."

"Lois." He opened the car door to get in. "Will you go out with me once we capture Barbara Trevino? To celebrate? A real date, you know where you wear that maroon slip under a dress that makes my heart stop because your in it, and I change three times because I'm nervous and make reservations for dinner someplace with dancing. I can even take you to chocolate milkshakes afterwards per our agreement. The perfect first date, except we'll skip the wine. Your more intoxicating and it's not good for the baby... Please?"

"A real date?"

"Yeah."

"Clark, we're friends, lets not ruin it."

"Lois." He placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "We have everything to loose, and everything worth fighting for. Why don't we give this marriage a chance?"

"Clark," she sighed. "It doesn't work that easily. We both know my feelings are elsewhere..."

"You know what Lois, one day you'll wake up and realize you're considering throwing away the best thing in your life."

"What's that?"

"Us."

Lois closed her eyes, unable to move away, anything to get away. "Clark. I can't deal with this right now. Fine I won't give up on us, yet. But I don't want to end up like my parents."

"We won't, because we'll fight together not each other. We're a team. So soon as we find Barbara Trevino, and we can relax, I'll take you out on the town?"

"Well Farm Boy, I'll think about it. Let's focus on getting Barbara Trevino." She poked his chest.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>It was a late night, yet still Lois wasn't done with her story, only a few dedicated individuals remained. Clark giving up on Lois ever going home, requested Jimmy guard her Clark slipped out that night, giving Jimmy strict instructions to guard Lois as he looked all over metropolis for Barbara. He slipped out to find Barbara Trevino, only to rush back half an hour later as Superman with Lois and Jimmy fighting the woman dressed as a janitor in the store room.<p>

Superman delivered Barbara Trevino to the police then went spent much of the next day down in the rain forest stopping the mining operation to save the rain forest.

Lois sighed at the end of the day. Clark had spent much of the day out on the street. Not only that, it seemed as her mind accepted the pregnancy, her bladder went into overdrive. It was nice to have a break from his constant over protectiveness, but she wondered just where her partner could be. Not only that, Cat had cornered her demanding to know if high and mighty Lois Lane was scared.

"Fine, I was a lot scared." She told Cat, as the other woman grinned, throwing on her fur coat, heading out of the news room for the day.

Lois shook her head, at the other woman. Not as though she would admit it, but when she was attacked, she had found her thoughts, as she fought the other woman, was her biggest fear had been the safety of her child. Reality was setting in Lois realized.

An hour later, the phone rang, with news that Superman had stopped the mining. Grinning Lois went to sit on Jimmy's desk sharing the good news with her friend, as they looked up to see Clark returning into the news room.

"Sorry I took so long. Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked.

Jimmy and Lois shared a smile before both saying. "Not a thing."

Lois jumped down from the desk, "Come on." She grabbed Clark's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you might walk me home."

"I thought you didn't need a bodyguard?"

"Why said anything about a bodyguard?" She handed him her coat, as he helped her into it. When he was close to her, she whispered. "Walk me home, we've got someone to celebrate." He simply grinned at her words, taking her arm leading her out of the news room and into the elevator.

Once in the elevator, he leaned close. "Too late to make reservations of where I was thinking..."

"Clark, there's plenty of places. As long as it's not a diner."

"I know just the place. Where I can always get a reservation, and the chief is simply the best, good dancing..."

"Where?"

"My place? How about I cook tonight? Tomorrow night though, I'm making reservations and taking you out on the town."

"Maybe. We'll see. Tonight, your place though."

"We'll just pick up a few things on the way home." He grinned, there was something special about walking his wife home to cook dinner for her and treat her special. "And flowers and chocolate. I can't surprise you tonight with flowers, but I could in the morning on your desk."

"Clark, our rule still holds. I don't want anyone at the office hinting about us. I'm not ready to make a commitment, or decisions. I'm just ready to enjoy a good meal, and some pampering because that seems to be what's on your mind. I find flowers from you on my desk, I'll tell everyone they're from Superman."

"Why?" He was hurt.

"Oh Clark." She sighed, pulling his arm closer to her as they walked. "Superman is safe. Your not. Everyone knows about me and Superman. As far as everyone is concerned, we're just friends and partners. If we don't decide to go that route, I'd rather they didn't know. I don't do well with work relationships. Never have."

"Well then I'll get you the flowers tonight. You are amazing. Amazing women deserve flowers."

"Amazing?"

"I hear you beat superman at capturing Barbara Trevino."

"Alright, amazing." She grinned. "So what are you thinking for dinner?"

"Any cravings?"

"Pizza." She turned to him. "Clark, I'm exhausted. I'm suddenly feeling it. Could you feed me at my place?" She looked up at his eyes. "Fighting Barbara Trevino really took it out of me. I'm not usually this tired after fighting a bad guy, this out of breath."

"Lois. Your body is not only focused on fighting a bad guy, but growing a baby. Here. I'm getting us a taxi. You've been on edge for days. Now that its over your body is catching up. Come on, lets go home."

"Home, and a pizza." She nodded, as Clark whistled a taxi.

He helped her in, then getting a far away look, looked down at her, conflicted. "Lois, how about you take the taxi home, and I'll run and pick up a pizza and meet you there, soonest we get you eating. You're too tired to wait for it. Anyways this way I can still surprise you with flowers."

"Fine. What ever." She said closing the door before giving the driver her address.

Date Night

It was over an hour later before Clark arrived with the pizza, flowers and a movie. He found her, asleep on the couch, as her soap opera Ivory Towers played. He sat down the pizza from Chicago, nudging her awake. "Lois."

"What took you so long? I'm starving." She stretched. "Oh, hold on." She rushed towards the bathroom.

"Hope you're hungry, picked out the best pizza for you." He gave her that puppy dog look she hated, as she came back. "Sorry it took so long."

"Clark, you should have just gotten it around the corner. Chicago style pizza?" She opened the box, taking a slice. "All the works, good."

"I really want to talk, not discuss the future, but just talk. Get to know each other better, like you do on a date. You know, stories from childhood, conversations. But the last few days have worn you out. If you'd rather I brought a movie too."

Lois grinned. "Depends, what movie?"

"Lethal Weapon II." He matched her grin.

"Movie!"

Clark placed the movie into the VCR, before turning back towards her grinning as she lounged on the couch in her sweats, pizza in hand. "Any room for me?"

She pointed towards the other couch, "plenty of room there."

Clark shook his head. "Not a good view, not the way you treat the fella who brings you the best pizza and lethal weapon..."

"Fine," She sat up a bit. "Start the movie. But first put the flowers in a vase by my bed."

Clark laughed, "Of course, milady." He bowed, before gathering up the flowers and heading towards the kitchen to pull a vase from under the kitchen sink. He carefully trimmed the flowers, arranging the assortment, that though common were so bright and cheerful they seemed to reflect his mood. He sat them on the nightstand, before taking his seat beside her, as she snugged in at his side.

They had both fallen asleep by the end of the movie. Clark woke when the static at the end of the movie started. It wasn't the first time that they had spent the evening watching a movie over pizza after work. over the past several months they had done it from time to time, two friends hanging out. The difference, Clark grinned, was this time they weren't just friends watching a film, but a family. She was curled up at his side, both of them with a hand over her stomach. A family. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to her bed.

"Clark?" She asked as he pulled aside the sheets.

"Just helping you to bed. Pregnant women need their sleep."

"And need a back up bladder. I've got to go."

He nodded, as she rushed to the bathroom, sleepily. She returned five minutes later.

"Still here?"

"Going to put my best girl to sleep and tuck her in."

Lois laughed, climbing into the bed. "You're even planning on telling me a bed time story no doubt."

"Sure." He grinned. "Once upon a time." He started the story as he tucked her in, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Far far away there was a kingdom destroyed by war. The king and queen fearing the safety of their child sent him to a far off land where things were very different. This was a world where people were different. They didn't talk to animals, or fight dragons, or worry about fairies cursing their children during a christening. He lived there for years, always feeling lonely though loving his adopted family. He felt alone because no one else wanted to rescue princesses, to climb towers, or could get good advice from the animals."

"Maybe you should take advice from that boy, talk to Daisy she'll tell you how it isn't fun to be milked."

"Story time Lois." He pushed her shoulders back into the bed. "It's time to relax. Anyways, where was I?"

"Good advice from the animals."

"Yes. So the youth, he was a youth now, searched all the world for a princess, a real princess. He even carried a pea with him, because his great grandmother had proven she was a princess that way. One day, he found her. He just knew from the minute he saw her, she was a princess though she didn't know that."

"Yea, let me guess, she was a reporter, Mad Dog Lane?" She raised her eye brows.

"No. She was a singer in a lounge." He smiled at her. "The youth found her, and fell in love with her the moment he first saw her. But she wouldn't give him the time of day. So every night he'd watch her, keeping off the ruffians. Her quiet body guard. He'd try to talk to her, tell her she was a princess, but she'd never believe him. He even offered her his prized pea, which she ate." They both laughed. "Every night though, he was her quiet body guard, the man she wouldn't admit was there. He never felt alone, he had his princess."

"What kind of story is that?"

"He realized he didn't need to prove she was a princess. She was."

"Clark." Lois said slowly. "Do you think Superman is a ruffian, out to get me, competition?"

"You're infatuated with him."

She sighed softly. "A man who flies, showers me with special attention..."

"Alright let me continue. One day the princess met two men, who both heard her sing and fell in love with her as many men did. They were arch enemies, though few knew for one kept his dealings so secret that the other, honorable and just could not bring him to justice. They would fight, high in the skies that many started to wonder if they had entered a magical kingdom. Yet through all this, the youth from the far away land, would not abandon his princess, even when she ignored him and looked only to the skies to the two most powerful men she'd ever met. The youth would always guard his princess. He'd ask the animals to tell him when she was in danger and would not let the bad guy near. He'd use the sword fighting he'd learned as a child to fight off the ruffians. And when evil would threaten her, he'd stand guard, never leaving her side."

"Let me guess. In a moment of weakness she married him and regretted it."

"Yes. She even refused to see him, yet his guard would not let up. He would stand outside her walls every night fighting off the evil creatures the bad man would send to her home. While the superhero in the sky protected their city." He took a deep breath. "Then one day word came to him, his wife who would not see him was with child."

"That was the day he truly did not feel alone again. That was the day he discovered there would be another dragon."

"Dragon?"

"That's just the way the story goes."

"Clark." She said, reaching up to touch his face. "You make an alright body guard, but no one would ever believe you are a dragon." She pushed him away. "Now go. I've got to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5: Magic

**Readers: **Thank you for your continued reading... I am editing the end and should be posting chapters 1-2 times a week as I have time to edit them. Thanks for your reviews, etc. This has been a very good learning process.

**Chapter 5: Magic**

January 26, 1994

Lois Lane refused to talk further after that night, after his comment about him being a dragon and about their future. She agreed to two dates with him, yet he'd failed to be there for her. Their official first date he'd bolted out of there, saying he realized he'd left the iron on leaving her to pay the bill. The second time, he never showed, of course, she thought, she didn't wait that long. Jimmy paged her about Superman rescuing some major traffic accident in one of the tunnels. She'd rushed off, half expecting to see Clark there. He never did show, but like her and Jimmy he reported in on it. She'd gone on two dates also with Lex. Each time, some how though she'd never mention it, Clark would be there afterwards with something chocolate and rich. She'd find herself discussing the date with Lex, arguing with Clark over just who Lex was. Philatherpist or mastermind criminal.

Spring was nearly here, as they sat in the conference room waiting for the morning massacre to begin on Monday morning. Lois smiled back at the past month. She was glad for the latest string of stories on the kidnappings. They distracted Clark a bit from his over protectiveness. He had refused to bring her coffee anymore in the office, instead bringing her glass after glass of warm chocolate milk. It was good too, but not as good as her chocolate. But she had promised, after an argument driving to a source one day. She'd drink lots of milk and no coffee or alcohol. Then a week after the meeting with the doctor he'd stopped by her place with a present. A body pillow, telling her it would be healthier for her and the baby to sleep on her side, and with something to cuddle… He'd gone beet red when he'd said that, enough for her to drag him into the apartment, before any of the neighbors saw.

She was, Lois started to count with her fingers, nearly 13 weeks, officially now the end of the first trimester. That book that Clark had bought for her, the one he'd gotten two copies and she'd seen his underlined and bookmarked on his nightstand. He'd whispered excitedly to her that morning in the elevator that at thirteen weeks, the baby had thumbprints, nearly three inches long, and weighed about an ounce. She just rolled her eyes, daring him to say more. She knew they needed to make plans, but besides the fact that they would both take responsibility, she was just not ready.

Jimmy was peddling some new story idea, Lois didn't bother to listen. He'd shown her the picture before, that story about the Queen of England acting crazy belonged in a tabloid not the Daily Planet. Jimmy just needed to learn to sniff out better stories. "Now how are the real stories coming?" Perry asked, taking a seat at the head of the conference table.

"Still no leads on those kidnappings. Seven wealthy children were taken in the last three months. All of them returned safely after huge ransoms were paid, but none of the kids remember anything about what happened to them." Lois said, tapping her pencil on the table.

Clark continued, "We tried to interview the parents but we're talking very high profile here. CEO's, rock stars, politicians, no one wants the publicity because their kids are involved."

Lois nodded. They had to solve this, what if it continued and one day it was their child kidnapped? Of course, she thought, her child was only going to have to reporters for parents. The best reporters, with Lois Lane the best of them, but reporters none the less. Now if she'd only been in the company of Lex Luthor or Superman, she'd have that famous husband. Not some hack from no wheresville. It was an embarrassment, a paper marriage, tied to for life. Once you threw in a kid, it really was best they remain friends. Friends could raise a kid together with no arguing.

"Sorry I'm late."

Lois turned to see the surprise of her life, and all in the room. Cat Grant walked in dressed in the most conservative and classy outfit Lois had ever seen, even wearing a pair of fake glasses to make her appear intelligent. "Yeah. Halloween was a few months ago." Lois tried to hide her laughter.

Perry smirked. "Did someone… pass on?"

"Can't a girl get dressed up without sending out a press release?" Cat asked.

Clark smiled across the table from Cat. "I think you look very nice."

"Thank you, Clark."

Jimmy grinned leaning into Cat. "Kinda like a librarian fantasy I had once…"

Lois kept staring at Cat. She could make that much of a shock on everyone. Just announce that she planned to take a few days off in the fall. Starting in August… She glared at Cat, who still had her options wide open. "Ok, who is he? You never do anything this drastic unless there's a man involved."

"As a matter of fact, I happen to be having lunch with Arthur Chow this afternoon."

"Whoa." Jimmy held up a hand for a high five that Cat ignored. "He's even richer than Lex Luthor, isn't he?"

"Second richest man in the world." Cat really did look like a cat Lois thought, one that had just gotten into the fish.

"But not as handsome as Lex." Lois said. She turned to see Clark roll his eyes. The man wanted her to dump Lex, and Superman. Play happy families. She shook out the thought, for all she knew the best thing for her and that kid would be for Clark to raise it, and her to come and visit. She wouldn't make a good mother. That would leave her options open, Lex, Superman…

Cat had ignored her. "We're on the same charity committee together and we're going over some last minute details for tonight's "Magic of the Night" ball which I hope you're all planning to attend."

"Arthur Chow." Clark said. "Isn't he a little… conservative for you?"

"He and I have a lot in common." Cat smiled at the table.

"You mean those little green pieces of paper with dead presidents on them?" Lois asked, sickened that anyone would chase such after money, that was certainly not what she was doing with Lex.

"Exactly."

"Now wait a second." Perry said, before checking that Cat's plan really was to bamboozle the man. Lois shook her head, going back into her own thoughts, and the three men in her life. Lex was rich, charming, handsome, not as attractive as Superman though. Superman was the ideal. The perfect gentleman. Clark, now, he was as ordinary as they came, well, maybe not ordinary. Yet what was she going to do about their paper marriage and child? She had no idea.

She looked up then, noticing Clark gone, she saw him then at his desk talking with an older woman dressed quietly and classic, who was crying. She rose from the table, offering no excuses to Perry to find out what was going on.

"Someone's made a terrible mistake." The woman said. Clark introduced Lois to the woman, then nodded for her to continue. "You've both been writing about the kidnappings, haven't you?"

"Well I've really done most…" Lois saw the frown on Clark's face. "Yes we have."

The woman began to cry. Even when they suggested she should talk to the police. But the woman, Rose she'd learned later, had said Nicky her son would be killed. They'd tried to calm her, as she told them she worked for the wealthiest developers in the region, The Moskals. The note had asked for five million by tomorrow night. She couldn't bear to ask her employers who were on a safari. "Could you write something? Tell the kidnapper he's made a mistake? Please. Help me." The woman's pleas. Both Clark and Lois looked at each other, the same thought going through their minds, what if this was our child. Lois found her hand coming to her stomach for a second before she forced it away.

"Of course we will."

* * *

><p>The trip to the home of the missing boy had been no help. Lois fumed. The Employers telling them they'd pay the ransom, to stay out of it. Gar, Lois thought, she hated people standing in the way of stopping the bad guys. Paying the ransom wouldn't stop who ever was doing it. All they had, was the other boy telling them they had found a box with the moon and stars painted on it sitting in the yard. The missing boy, Nicky had climbed in, closed the lid only when Chris the other boy opened it again, he was gone. Then now as she hung up the phone with no more leads on it, the police, the other victim's parents. Even Clark was mirroring her thoughts.<p>

"I think this calls for a little magic." He said.

"Foot massage magic?" She asked, sticking up her foot at him.

He took it, slipping her shoe off to massage it. No one, she thought could beat Clark at that. He was lousy at dating, only if it was her midnight chocolate dates coming home with another man would he show. Jealously did not become him, she thought. At least Lex didn't stand her up. He set her foot down, then before grabbing her other foot, he held up his invitation to Cat's charity party.

"I am not" she glared at him, "going to Cat's party." She stuck her other foot at him, kicking the shoe off.

"It's for charity. Besides, it could be our only lead."

"We don't have a lead." She leaned back, groaning.

"Sure we do. Don't you remember what Chris Moskal said?" Clark grinned, as the image of the other boy came to mind. "He saw a magic box. Maybe a magician's involved."

"That's not a lead, that's a desperate cry for help." She shook her head. What other lead did they have?

"Don't you want to help Rose?"

"Yes, of course, but…"

Clark cut her off. "But what?"

"Dates with you are jinxed. I go to the ball with you, I'll be board out of my mind and you'll disappear who knows where leaving me stranded to watch rabbits jumping out of hats." She then mumbled under her breath. "You never even show up afterwards with chocolate."

"I know I've slipped off several times, I'll explain soon. I promise though I can't tonight. If I have to go anywhere, I'll take you with me."

"You better." She poked him, before slipping her shoes back on. "Pick me up at seven." She leaned close to him to groan. "I better enjoy wearing my ball clothes while I can."

* * *

><p>Magic, Lois thought, it was just shock value. Of course the most surprising thing of the evening was to see Cat, dressed head to toe in white running off in a limo to meet Arthur Chow's mother. That man, Lois thought, would get a heart attack when Cat came out of the box. She shook her head, putting her arm in the crook of Clark's as they handed their invitations to the guards at the gate.<p>

The two of them settled in to watch a show in the main show room. Lois smiled at Clark as the two of them sipped Italian sodas. Clark pointed out the magician, Darren Romick, greatest illusionist alive. Yeah right, she thought, only Clark would care about that. She'd keep her eye out for anything that fit the kid's description, and besides that enjoy the evening, maybe her last in a ball gown for months and enjoying Clark not running out on her. It was bad enough at work, but he'd taken to doing it more and more, especially when it was just the two of them.

"Oh, now I get it." Clark said, after arguing over whether the man really was the greatest illusionist alive.

"Oh, do tell."

"It drives you crazy not to be in on the secret." His eyes darted to the stage. "You always have to know everything about

everything."

"That's not true I love to be surprised." Lois said quickly, then after a minute. "As long as I know about it in advance."

"Classic control freak behavior." Clark grinned. "Look at us, prime example."

"Well, thank you Dr. Freud."

"Full disclosure, no stone left unturned. That's what makes you a good reporter, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Life doesn't always have to go according to plan, Lois. That would be boring."

"And Our life isn't boring. Not exactly going to plan now is it? I'll take boring, not paper marriages and oops babies."

"All I'm saying is it could use a little mystery. Course," he paused. "My life is full of mystery."

"Besides your crazy disappearing acts? No its not. What did that waitress say back in Kansas last fall? With Clark what you see is what you get. That's true, you're just Clark."

"Remember that bedtime story?" He leaned in whispering.

"The one where you thought you were a dragon." She snorted.

"Maybe I am."

She shook her head, turning her attention to the flashy performer and his scantily clad assistant. They were filling the stage with a startled couple at a table, a mink coat, a cow. Then they rolled down a screen to hide everyone on stage but Romick and his assistant, Constance. "Clark look at that box, isn't that what the boy described to us?" Lois pointed to the screen.

"Sure looks like it."

Romik made some sort of flash, and as the screen fell, all formerly behind the screen disappeared.

"Well, you were right about one thing." Lois leaned towards Clark.

"What's that?"

"We've got a lead." She stood with the other guests, clapping. "Now come on," she took his arm. "Let's dance, I've had my fill of disappearing acts for the evening. This dress won't be able to go dancing again for some time." She grinned at him. "I could barely zip it up." She whispered close in his ear. "Be extra good, and I might even squeeze you in a date for that maroon slip once we find Nicky."

She grinned as he flushed. "Next week, Saturday night?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, having dinner with Lex, then he mentioned the opera." She bit her lip trying to remember the name. It was not her idea of entertainment, but the novelty of it, and the reality that endless dates would soon be coming to an end…

"Break it?" Clark asked.

"Course not. I'll tell you all about it afterwards per our agreement, at least what I can understand. I think this one is in french." She leaned in closer. "I'll even tell you everything lex says, does…"

"Break it."

"Jealousy." She pulled back clicking her tongue. "Green does not become you Mr. Kent."

"He's kissing my wife." Clark whispered.

"Paper wife. Not real."

"Mother of my child."

"Fine." She sighed. "Can't I have a little romance before I'm stuck with diapers?"

"Let me take you out, then. You'll enjoy it much more."

She shook her head. "Ask before him then, and don't break your own dates. I'll break it if you promise never to stand me up again."

"I… I can't."

"Won't break the date then. Take me out for a Sunday picnic?" She asked. "Don't abandon me and I'll promise to wear the maroon dress." She flipped her hair back. "Of course, if Superman were to stop by, I can't promise I won't stand you up to go flying with him."

"Lois."

"Sorry, I shouldn't rub them into your face should I?"

"I wish you wouldn't. I can't tell you yet why I run off. I just have to turn into a dragon from time to time."

She laughed. "You really think you can breath fire?"

"No."

"Good." She patted his chest with her free hand. "When it comes to you and Superman, Clark. You need to realize. He's good for fantasies. You're good for poopie diapers. I couldn't see him changing them at 3am for me. I'm expecting you to take the night duty…"

"We need to tell people, stop living in secrets. Sunday afternoon, we need to stop living in make believe, and move into reality."

"You stop thinking you're a dragon from some far off kingdom to protect his princess. That's why the two other knights battle for her- they fight the dragon."

"But I am Ms. Lane, I certainly am the dragon, and the dragon in this story is the hero."

"Not Superman?"

"No in this story, the ordinary is actually the most extraordinary, and the extraordinary is actually the most ordinary."

She shook her head, refusing to think anymore on it.

* * *

><p>They spent the day arguing. Not with each other but with everyone else it seemed on the case. They had met first with the developers family, being told not to interfere, or ask any more questions. The only break had seemed to come from the amusement of Cat, ripping off her conservative clothes to reveal her normal skimpy attire, then ducking when Lois asked what Arthur Chow was doing there… Some things were too easy. Then they had returned to the magic club with more answers then questions, and the discovery that Perry had been hypnotized to say great idea every time Jimmy said chief.<p>

Of course, she discovered it only worked for Jimmy. She smiled at the two men, the three of them still there after hours on a Friday Night. "So who's hungry? We've only got two hours."

"Until what?" Clueless Jimmy she thought.

"Moskal meets the kidnapper at midnight. I plan to be there."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Clark said, getting his coat.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous, for one thing."

"When has that ever stopped us?" She asked.

"Sometimes, you have to think of more then yourself." He gave a pointed look to her stomach causing her to gulp. She looked at Jimmy busy pouring over some pictures. Clark continued. "I don't think we should get in the way. The best thing to do is to wait it out and talk to Moskal afterwards."

"You're right." She smiled at him, willing him to believe her.

"I am?" Clark asked, puzzled.

She gave him a lecture then about being adults and meeting him the next morning at the Moskal estate. Anything to get him out of the news room. She even whispered to him when he asked to walk her home that she wanted her weekend cleared, she wanted no distractions for Sunday…

"Are you feeling okay?" Jimmy asked after Clark left.

"Get your camera." Lois said, grabbing her coat as Jimmy smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's freezing out here." Lois turned, only catching the last of Jimmy's words. Where were they? She thought.<p>

Headlights approached. "Shh…" Lois dragged Jimmy behind a small ticket booth. "Just take the pictures, will you?"

They saw Mr. Moskal step out of the car, leaving the headlights on to light the carnival street. Lois turned to see Jimmy capturing pictures of the man, briefcase in hand checking his watch. Suddenly the carousel came to live, with the lost boy, Nicky almost like a ghost riding one of the horses. "Nicky!" The man yelled running towards him. Before he got there though, Superman swept in, grabbing only thin air. Everything went dark again.

"Keep shooting!" Lois ordered.

"There's no light." Jimmy said, though Lois kept hearing the click of the camera.

Lois strained to hear, Mr. Moskal was upset, when Superman went to investigate something. They heard an odd sounding voice, and a flash of steady light, as though reflected off a rotating pocket watch. Lois grabbed Jimmy's arm then, as Superman grabbed the boy trying to escape, placing him back in the arms of his captors before flying off.

"Come on Jimmy." Lois sighed. "That doesn't look good."

"Looks like Superman was hypnotized." Jimmy said. "Perry and I saw Dr. Novak demonstrate at the Ball, it really works." Jimmy placed the lens cap onto his camera. "Even Superman can fall for it."

* * *

><p>Clark walked into the news room, nervous about his missing memories. He'd woken that morning in his bed with the suit still on, his cape wrapped around him like a security blanket. As he rode in the elevator to meet Lois at the planet, he'd gone over the things he could remember. He'd rescued that boy Nicky, yet after that, it all was a blank until the alarm went off at 6am that morning.<p>

Grabbing a newspaper as he walked into the bullpen, Clark scanned the headlines. "Superman did what?"

"Clark, I'm sorry we went there without you last night, but…" Lois trailed her thoughts off, taking Clark's confusion in.

"Is this really what happened?" Clark pointed to the article written by Lois Lane and James Olsen, glancing at a photograph of Jimmy's showing Superman placing the boy back into the hands of the captors.

Lois nodded. "Jimmy saw the whole thing too."

"I don't understand…"

"Well, you were so adamant about not going and…" Lois leaned in closer. "I was cautions. Don't worry they never knew we were there."

"I don't remember any of it." Clark said, absently.

"What trying to channel Uncle Wallace now? Don't forget this afternoon, we're expected for tea." Lois stood, her hands on her hips, biting her lower lip. "Of course, you don't remember. You weren't there. Did you get enough sleep last night? You look kind of funny."

"I'm fine. I think." Clark placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure Superman was hypnotized last night?"

Lois shrugged. "I can't think of any other explanation for what he did."

"He just gave the boy back to the kidnapper?"

Lois nodded. "He clearly had no control over what he was doing. I'm really worried about him, Clark."

"So am I." Clark said, before turning to see Perry coming towards them with the news that there was no evidence, nothing further to go with. Clark sighed, hypnotism.

Lois hung up the phone turning to Clark. "That was Constance. We're going to find out more about the Magnificent Romick." Quoting with her fingers over the name, she continued. "Come on, lets go."

Clark shook his head. "You go ahead. I've got someone else I want to talk to." Dr. Novak, he thought, he had been the expert on hypnotism at the ball. "We'll compare notes when we both get back."

"Better. You're not abandoning me to Uncle Wallace one more time." Lois said before flicking her hair back as she grabbed her brief case and hurried towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>Clark considered briefly flying towards Smallville aver his interview with Dr. Novak, only there wasn't time. The interview had gone well, they'd gotten the cooperation of one of the other victims and their mother to probe the child's hypnosis. A strong one, Dr. Novak said, they only remembered the Moon and the Stars. Clark had asked him to repeat the comment only to loose all memories after that. He'd started to fly towards Smallville only to quickly turn back towards the brownstone where Uncle Wallace lived when he heard the clock tower over the cathedral on eighth chime three pm.<p>

Landing in the alley behind the row of brownstones, Clark quickly changed into his brown suit and adjusting his glasses and tie, he ran at a quick jog around the block towards Uncle Wallace's front steps where an impatient Lois stood tapping her feet. "You're late."

"Sorry." Clark shrugged.

"Welcome, welcome." Uncle Wallace startled them as the door opened. "Come in, come in. I have a lovely tea today, a herbal tea that is quiet good for expectant mothers."

"Shush, Uncle Wallace." Lois rolled her eyes. "Don't want the world to know."

"Yes, well, the Raspberry Leif will do wonders for your uterus, strengthening the smooth muscle." Uncle Wallace said as he took their coats. "Marian made us some lovely scones and apologizes. She couldn't join us today, her bridge club is meeting this week."

"So let's get this tea over with." Lois said, pushing past the two men towards the parlor where a setting of glass tea ware was waiting. "I've got, we've got to get back to work. But we need a few adjustments."

"Adjustments?" Uncle Wallace managed to raise one eye brow a good half an inch higher then the other. "As you already congratulated last month… the happy families is expanding with Mini Miranda… she got us knocked up…"

"No." Clark said slowly taking the seat next to Lois on the couch. "Even if it's a girl we're not blaming our child and calling it Miranda."

"Well, the divorce…" Lois paused… "We're not filing now. Not until at least we know how we'll raise it."

"Divorce?" Clark asked.

Lois turned taking in his expression. "I'm not ready to make any commitment. Just, I won't jump the gun and file." She took his hand in hers. "Can we have tea and talk about anything but the baby, the marriage, divorcee…"

"Of course, Lois." Uncle Wallace said, handing her a glass of tea. He turned to clark handing him a cup as well. "You've been sleeping in your suit lately."

Clark quickly looked down, straightening his tie as Lois stared at him curiously. "Sleeping in your clothes Clark? No wonder you always look so rumpled."

"Yes." Uncle Wallace said taking a slow slip. "I once had a client who needed legal help for that."

"Sleeping in his suit?" Lois cautiously took a sip of the tea. "Wow, Uncle Wallace telling a secret."

"Yes. She never would stop wearing her suit to bed. And no secret. The secret was why, the fact that she would not take off her suit for six months… That was public knowledge."

"Hey I think I remember that story, happened what? Ten years ago?" Lois asked.

"Yes. I read your article today Lois, quiet startling."

"It was like Superman was hypnotized."

"I spoke with him." Clark said, nervously pushing the bridge of his glasses further up his nose. "He didn't remember anything." At least, Clark thought, with the pheromone spray it had mostly all come back, to haunt him that was.

"He's been under some kind of hypnosis." Lois gulped more of her tea. "For once, Uncle Wallace, not bad… I'd sweeten it… but not bad."

"Do you think." Clark eyed the others carefully. "That his brain works the same way everyone else's does?"

Lois shrugged letting a smile slip out. "I hope so."

Clark turned to stare at Uncle Wallace, wondering what secret the man could provide. He merely splayed out his hands. "It would maybe sense that Superman would be as susceptible hypnosis as say any one of us."

"But the consequences are a little more disturbing." Clark leaned in closer, staring at Uncle Wallace. "He could have hurt somebody…"

"But he didn't. I think." Lois said, taking a bite of the scones Uncle Wallace's wife had made.

"Perhaps…" Uncle Wallace spoke slowly leaning back in his chair taking the couple in before him. "What ever makes one different, as say Superman, would give an edge to fight off any negative suggestions. To fight off what would not be in one's nature."

"And what if it doesn't?" Clark asked.

"Then hurry up and find this person whom has kidnapped so often. Before they get to Superman and make even worse things come about."

"I…" Clark said, briefly taking in the two next to them. "You're right Uncle Wallace." Clark stood up. "Sorry to cut our visit short, perhaps we can come to dinner soon? Lois and I have a criminal to catch and expose." Clark reached out, giving Lois and hand up before continuing towards the door. "Thanks Uncle Wallace."

* * *

><p>"I think though, I should tell Lois soon."<p>

"Clark?" Jonathan scratched his head.

"I want Lois to know all of me."

"Honey, I hope you do one day, but it's still too soon." Martha said, laying her hand on her son's arm.

"Yeah Son," Jonathan added. "We know we can likely trust Lois, but that's a big secret to keep. Isn't she dating Lex Luthor. Best he doesn't find out. Best the less people know, the better."

Clark sighed. "We've been dating a bit. I want her to love me for me not superman but I don't know when to tell her."

"Well, obviously wait until you know that Lex Luthor won't find out. He's the last person you want to know."

"Alright. Long as she's also seeing Lex Luthor at least, I won't tell her." He sighed. He hated all the secrets. The secret identity, the secret marriage, the secret child. He wished he could just be Clark, happily married man, married to Lois Lane, expecting their first child. Life though, never was that simple.

* * *

><p>Clark returned to his apartment with mixed feelings from his trip to Smallville. He wanted someone to just tell him to go ahead and tell Lois, yet his parents advice to make sure Lex Luthor was out of the picture was sound and good. Yet if Lex Luthor made aims on his wife and child. He couldn't control Lois, but his child, he'd never let Lex Luthor get ahold of his child. They only had twenty seven weeks to get everything straightened out. If Lex wasn't out of the picture soon, he'd need to demand full custody of the child.<p>

He listened to his answering machine to find a message from Lois, telling him to meet her at the Magic Club that night. She was going to watch the performance. Quickly changing into evening clothes, within five minutes he was out the door, planning on doing everything possible to make Lois Lane forget both Lex Luthor and Superman.

He was shown to her table, where he found her already seated. Clark smiled, bowing to Lois, before taking the seat next to her.

"Where have you been all day? Jimmy said you just left without saying anything."

Clark shrugged. "I've been a little out of it. Must be the flu coming on."

Lois shook her head. "Better not get me sick. I've had enough of upset stomachs this year to last a lifetime. You should try it, my condition. Better yet, you're the one that got me here, you take over."

Clark smiled. "Wish you'd let me help more." He opened his jacket taking out a single peach rose. "For you."

"Why?" She stared at him.

"For being Lois Lane." He grinned. "Best reporter."

"Don't you forget that." She said, accepting the rose. It had a short stem, with a clip attached, a corsage, only Clark Kent would do something so old fashioned. This was what you did for mothers of the bride, not what ever they were. Not for a paper wife. She smiled at him, turning back to the show before them. "Constance told me that Romick's had a heavy infusion of cash in the last three months. He's also well-versed in hypnosis."

Not even Clark's suggestion that it could be anyone else deterred Lois from her theory, so much that even Clark started to buy into it. No matter who it was, they had to be stopped. Both of them were scared at what Romick had been doing, he had to be stopped before Superman got into any more trouble.

Lois rose. "I'm going backstage to see what I can find…"

The spot light suddenly went to Lois as Romick pointed towards her. "For my next amazement, I'm going to need an assistant from our Audience…" Lois tried to slip away. "Lois Lane." There was no other option. Lois bravely walked towards the front, anything to get it over with.

Clark tried to whisper, "Lois I don't think you…" Let Lois didn't hear.

Romick directed Lois into an open box, where he prepared to do a knife trick. Locking her in, he turned to the audience. "This is one of the most dangerous illusions in all of magic."

Clark sat there, ready to bolt to the stage, as he saw Constance wheel out a covered rack. There was sweat going down Lois's face, as Romick pulled off the cover to reveal a rack of shining, double edged swords. He turned to Lois, "I hope you have faith in me, my dear."

Clark heard Lois whisper to herself, "no."

Romick plunged the first sword in. Retractable handle. Clark sighed. The second one. Also. Then he took a third, but this one was different. Romick then to up the suspense motioned for Constance to blindfold himself. He took the third sword, tapping it on the ground. Not retractable. Clark groaned. That was too far, no one was doing that to his wife and child. Especially as he saw Romick start to position the blade, directly over his child. He burned the blade before running to the stage.

"Well I guess they don't make swords like they used to…"

Clark ran to the stage, knocking back Romick. "Get her out… now!" He held the man up, "do I make myself clear."

"It's an illusion." Romick grinned. "You see?" a tarp fell down on Lois, followed by a flash. Then she and everything under the tarp was gone. "Now Mr. Kent. Your partner will return, don't worry. Perhaps you'll help us with our next…"

Clark threw down the man, tipping his glasses he X-rayed the floor to see Lois spiring down on a slide to an underground room. He shoved aside Romick, flung the tarp aside, before wrenching off the trap door to rush down the chute after his wife.

He nearly landed on Lois, only his hovering prevented him from hurting her.

"Clark!" She cried, surprised to see her.

"Lois, hold on, something's not right." He heard a message repeating over and over again. "Close your eyes, let me take care of this. There's something that hypnotizes, recognize it from my research."

"Nicky." She ignored him, going towards the boy, staring at the screen. Clark rushed towards the screen, punching it out.

"Clark!" Lois cried startled.

"What's going on? Where's my mom?" The boy asked, snapping out of his hypnosis.

"We've got to get out of here." Clark said, grabbing the boy. "Come on Lois. Let's find the exit."

The boy ran with them, out the room. "Shh." Clark said, hearing something ahead.

It was a voice, so familiar. "You will obey only my voice… Romick you will go and kill Dr. Novek for me, he's getting in the way." It wasn't Romick, both Clark and Lois thought at the same time, yet who?

"I hate magicians." Lois said, rushing towards the speaker, she rushed towards, them, knocking over both the speaker and the spinning gold chain.

Romick looked at them, startled. "Constance?" He asked.

"Lock them up." Constance commanded Romick. He started to move forward, obeying.

"No." Clark said, knocking Romick away.

Constance laughed. "The Moon and the Stars." She said to all of them. "You all will obey me. Little old me, is in charge now."

"Wrong is right." Clark muttered, under his breath.

"Romick," Constance said. "Show Lois how to do the drowning trick…"

Clark sat there, motionless as Lois was carried over… "No." He cried, braking his own spell. Wrong was not right, especially where his child was concerned. He rushed forward, knocking over Constance, where she fell unconscious. He cradled his wife, who sat there shocked, soaking wet.

Romick stared at him, "What happened? Constance?"

"Call 911. Constance was the kidnapper." Clark said, as he rocked his wife, still gasping for breath from the water. "It's time for all of us to go home."

* * *

><p>"So." Clark said, leaning towards Lois at the desk behind his. "Are you still a skeptic?" referring to the story they just wrapped up. Constance using magic to hoodwink not only Superman, but the world and kidnap children for huge ransoms.<p>

"A trick's a trick, no matter how big or how small. Once you figure it out, it's not magic anymore."

He pushed his seat closer. "That's what the princess thought. Why she never realized that her youth who steadfastly stood by her was actually a dragon. She couldn't see the magic."

"Humph. Save the fairy tales for a few years." She shook her head. "There isn't any magic Clark, and you're definitely not a dragon."

"There's no magic anywhere? Not even a little?"

"No."

"Close your eyes."

"What?" She stared at him.

"Just do it." Clark grinned, as she sighed and closed her eyes. He waved his hands before her to ensure they were closed. "Now, count to three." He instructed.

"One. Two. Three." She opened her eyes to find a bouquet of red roses and babies breath in a vase on her desk.

"How did you?"

Clark just smiled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be magic. Anyways, you said I didn't have magic and wasn't a dragon."


	6. Chapter 6: Ides

**Chapter 6: Ides**

Elevator (February 1, 1994)

"So this Sunday?" Clark asked as they rode up the elevator, Wednesday morning. "Of course, from what you said, we should plan on starting at midnight."

Lois nodded not looking at him. "Hmm."

He leaned in closer, wondering if she was even listening. "We'll make it a real sleep over. I'll bring pop corn and my sleeping bag. No funny business…"

"Hmmm."

Not listening, he thought grinning. "Course, if you wear that maroon slip and nothing else…"

"Clark!" She turned… suddenly paying attention. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about the Eugene Laderman case. The jury is to announce the verdict at 11. He's innocent."

Clark nodded, as he straightened. "I really hope we get a weekend not full of catastrophe. A weekend off would be so nice. With this case wrapping up, and the kidnappings… we might actually have peace and quiet." He grinned leaning in again so the others wouldn't hear in the elevator. "For a sleepover. I'll even paint your nails."

She glared at him.

"What?" He asked, holding back his laugher. "Isn't that what you do with your best friend?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Clark," She whispered. "You really want to do my nails, eat popcorn and sleep in sleeping bags, whispering secrets?"

"I respect the marriage bed." He whispered.

Lois sighed as they exited the elevator. "Fine. By the way, Uncle Wallace is expecting us again. Since we missed last month due to all the chaos. He told me Sunday lunch."

"Then I get the sleepover."

"Fine." She shook her head, mumbling. "Personally I'd rather take a stake out and hunt down bad guys this weekend… but to each their own."

* * *

><p>Superman flew down towards his apartment on Clinton Street, when he was startled by a moving light within his dark apartment. He paused, fifty feet above in the air to wonder who it might be. Lois or a burglar? Who else would be snooping around Clark Kent's apartment. Then he saw and rushed down.<p>

"Dad! Don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you?" Jonathan Kent stared at his son, eyes wide. "How'd you like to be tackled by Superman?"

"Sorry. What happened to the lights?"

Jonathan shrugged in the dark. "I don't know. Fuse must have blown."

Superman nodded, before walking purposefully to fix it. He glanced down at his father. Something was wrong, why else would he be here unannounced. "Have a seat. I'll just go change." Jonathan only nodded, as his son returned within seconds as Clark. "Everything okay at home?"

"No. Son…" The two men sat in silence for a few minutes while Jonathan struggled to finish his sentence. "I think your Mom's having an affair with a younger man."

"Dad, don't be ridiculous." Clark quickly cut in before his thoughts could catch up. If anyone had a stable marriage, he always knew it was his parents. Not like his own crazy farce of a marriage. A fact he wasn't even allowed to tell his Dad. Let alone their unborn child. But Clark Kent and Superman never went back on their word, especially not to Lois Lane.

"What am I going to do? How can I compete? The guy's forty-seven. He doesn't need glasses. He can see his toes. To top it off: he's an artist."

Clark rose, to move closer to his father, wrapping his arms around Jonathan. How could he complete against all that vied for Lois's heart? But he shook that thought out of his mind and concentrated on Jonathan. "Dad, Mom would never…"

"Take a look at this. I found it in the barn, covered up." Jonathan rose, walking towards an easel covered in cloth set up in Clark's living room. "He painted her." Jonathan choked. "If this isn't proof."

"Dad you said he was an artist. There's nothing wrong with him painting her portrait."

"In the nude?" Jonathan threw off the cloth.

Clark's eyes went wide, staring that the image. That was one he never wanted to see. Quickly turning to his Dad, he clenched his fists, knowing the truth. They were going to do it, win back their women folk from their wayward ways.

* * *

><p>Lois Lane entered her apartment that night both in shock and pain. She ached all over, especially her calves and back. She turned to the fugitive, Eugene Laderman she was now hiding. "You can sleep on the couch. We'll get you cleared." She pointed to the two love seats, that even she hated sleeping on.<p>

That whole evening was full of shock. First Eugene getting convicted as guilty with a life sentence. Then a rush towards the guard guarding Eugene's holding room with two tickets to the upcoming football game Lois had been saving as a surprise for Clark, only to discover the room empty. She'd spent a good hour after that answering questions of Detective Reed though, in her mind, it felt like hours. Then to find Eugene in her car… Now, nearly midnight, Eugene was giving her a monologue that rivaled her own tendency to talk non stop about his love for Lena while she quickly changed… He wanted to see the dead man's wife, his love, Lena. She loved him, but something was wrong. She hadn't visited him, or looked at him throughout the trial. Coming back dressed in sweats, she signed at the lost puppy dog eyes of Eugene. She was now aiding and abating an escaped criminal.

"Lena, I've got to get ahold of Lena." Eugene grabbed the phone."

Lois took the phone from him. "Not tonight, Eugene. The police are everywhere looking for you." She held the phone in her hand, wondering if she should call Clark. If she should tell him, after all he was her partner, her friend, she gulped, her husband. Perhaps he should know, no. She shook her head. She'd tell him later. Right now she simply wanted to wait until morning to figure this all out.

Breakfast (February 2, 1994)

The smell of burnt eggs had awoke Clark at five thirty in the morning out of a dream where he'd been running, not stopping always searching, for Lois and the baby, only to discover them in the arms of Lex, or Superman. He'd groggily stepped into the kitchen, to discover his dad having taken over the kitchen and filling it with a mess of food and dirty dishes. "Guess I'm also not used to sleeping without your mother." Had been Jonathan's only comment before scraping more of the burnt eggs onto plates. "Not too burnt, not like hers." Jonathan sighed as he sat down.

A luxury that Clark envied his father. The idea that sleeping without one's spouse would cause a restless night. "Dad, it's going to be okay. I promise." Clark scraped the eggs off the pan onto two plates. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Mom?"

"She knows where I am."

"What'd she say when you left?"

"We had a big fight."

"About the painting?" Clark turned, looking at the thankfully once more covered painting.

"And…"

Clark cut off his Dad. "Did you ask her, I mean, if there was anything?"

Jonathan slumped in his seat. "Not in so many words. I couldn't ask her."

They both startled then as the phone rang. Clark jumped to answer. "Hello?" He turned to his father, whose eyes lit up. "Hi Mom, I'm fine, how're you?" Jonathan rushed to stand next to Clark. "Yeah, he's fine. We're having breakfast." There was a pause as Clark listened. "When? Oh, Okay. That'll be great. See you then, bye Mom."

"Well? What'd she say?"

"Not much." Clark walked back to his seat at the table. "She wanted to talk to you in person. She's coming in."

Jonathan smiled clear from one eye to the other.

* * *

><p>Lois growled to herself. Everyone was convinced that Eugene Laderman was guilty as charged. She'd been nervous all day, with Eugene hiding out at her apartment as she went through the motions of her job at work. She'd gone through her mental check list of those closest to her: Jimmy, Perry, Clark, yet, she didn't trust in her gut she could tell them. They just kept bringing up evidence. The man signed a confession, but under duress without even his attorney present. Fingerprints on the gun, his clothes had Harrison's blood on them, he'd been having an affair with Harrison's wife. Even Clark thought him guilty.<p>

"Jimmy, it's okay to have an affair when your husband is a brutal sociopath."

"No it's not." Clark said, staring at her. "It's not okay."

Lois growled at his words, likely thinks I'm having an affair with Lex, she thought, The man just doesn't understand.

Clark continued. "Assuming it's true."

"What's true?" Perry asked.

"That they're having an affair."

Affair, Lois thought, was that what she was having with Lex, and more then that trying to have with Superman? Sure it was only a paper marriage that she planned to dissolve, but it wasn't just her she had to think about anymore. She was not just thinking about Saturday night dates. What did she really want with any of those men anyways? Lex, Superman, Clark…

She looked over at Perry, deep in one of his Elvis stories."Chief, forgive me, but I am not in the mood for another Elvis yarn. Besides what does Elvis Presley have to do with an innocent man fighting for his life?"

"You're not in the mood for an Elvis yarn?"

Lois sighed. The man was actually hurt. "Chief, Eugene and Lena…"

"Speak of the devil." Jimmy said pointing out to them, Lena Harrison, an attractive middle aged woman walking towards them.

Lois smiled, grabbed a pad of paper and pencil, before greeting the woman. Within fifteen minutes the Lena was sitting across from Lois and Clark were in the conference room, as Lena told them her story. A story of a desperate woman married to a violent and cruel man, where only the love of Eugene gave her hope, and the hope that if only her husband was dead- then when he did it for her. She wanted to know he was alright, wanted him to turn himself in, face justice.

Lois was pulled out by Perry though due to another visitor- Detective Reed. Detective Reed sat at Lois's desk, motioning for Lois to take her own side chair causing Lois to grind her teeth. They exchanged pleasantries before Perry got to the point. "Is there something specific we can help you with, Detective?"

"Well, no, not really. It just seemed to me that during the trial, Ms. Lane and the escaped felon, became, well… friendly-like."

"I'm a journalist. I covered the trial."

"Yes. And of course, I'm not a journalist, but it did seen to me that your articles seemed slanted towards proclaiming his innocence." Detective Reed tapped one of the articles sitting on Lois's desk. "I was wondering if you might have any information as to the whereabouts of Mr. Laderman." She leaned in closer. "He hasn't called you, has he?"

"No. He hasn't called me." It's not a lie, Lois thought.

"Well, just in case." Detective Reed rose. "If you hear from him, give me a call, will you?" She handed Lois a card. "Don't worry Ms. Lane, I brought him in once, I'll do it again. Dead or alive."

Lois gulped when Detective Reed left. She looked about, not only did she need to tell someone she needed help. It seemed as of late her secret keeper was her husband.

"It's time to exchange secrets." Lois grabbed him, pulling him with her into the stairwell.

"Thought that's something that's saved for sleepovers?"

"Roof." She hissed. "Now."

"Roof?" He asked.

"Yea, only Superman might overhear us there. I'll chance it." Neither said a word until they'd reached the roof. "Okay, tell me a secret."

"What?"

"I'm about to tell you a big secret, I need blackmail material." She poked him. "And something big."

"Okay." Clark said slowly, thinking what to tell her. He wished he could tell her his biggest secret, but that wasn't something to be told for blackmail material, and he'd promised his parents as long as Lex was in the picture he wouldn't. That was just to dangerous. "I can't." He sighed.

"Spill it."

"The truth is." He took a deep breath. "My mother might be having an affair with a younger man."

"Not big enough."

"What?" Clark yelled. "My Mom and Dad have been married for thirty years."

Lois sighed. Likely his big secret was their big secret. "Okay, okay. What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated. Swear it."

"I swear."

"On the lives of our future grandchildren." Goofy Clark grin, Lois rolled her eyes. He was probably lost on 'our'. She just barged on. "And no matter what I tell you, you can't do anything about it."

"Got it."

Lois steadied herself. "Eugene Laderman is hiding out in my apartment." Clark stared at her for a minute, before taking her hand started to lead her back towards the stairs. "Where do you think we are going?" she asked.

"You are calling the police, or I will."

"You swore!"

"Lois…"

"On our future grandchildren."

"Lois, you can't make me swear to something that's illegal." Clark dropped her hand. "You're harboring a fugitive. A murderer. The man is dangerous. He killed Harrison. He could kill you, and our child."

"He's innocent. You just want me to go in a safety bubble until our child is born."

"No I don't, but he was tried and convicted by a jury of his peers."

Lois shoved him aside. "Oh leave the truth and justice stuff to Superman, will you. I shouldn't have told you in the first place, but…" She didn't know what to mention, she was his wife, his partner, friend… "I'm your partner right?"

"When it's convenient for you, yes. When it's convenient to you to be my wife, you are."

"Clark." She placed her hand on his chest. "About us. I'm confused."

"Well, you're not giving me a chance with making me compete with two other men. I'm better anyways." He held her before him, forcing her to look at him. "You know what life would be like if you decided on either of the two other men up in the sky? You decide on Superman you're just deciding on a fantasy."

"He cares about me, I know it."

"I'm not saying he doesn't. But he's not real."

"He is too!" Lois tried to free herself. "You're jealous."

"Yes, I'm the jealous husband." He would not let her out of his grasp. "And Lex, let's forget today that I keep telling you that he's bad. You know what life would be like with him? Operas, which you hate. Five star dining at home, but only at his connivence. Children raised by nannies, and you, do you think he'd let you work? Doubt it. Men like Lex like control of their things. Their women, their children, the possessions. Do you think that if you chose him over me he'd ever let me near you? You choose Superman, you won't loose me. I'll be hurt but I'll always be your friend. But Lex, Lois." He pleaded with her to see the reality in his eyes. "I've learned things from Superman. He's not good."

"Clark." She said slowly, warning him off. She didn't want to be cornered into this now. With Eugene here.

"I'm just saying, you have to choose. But promise me you'll carefully choose what each choose means. You need to know also, that in the case of a divorce I will be seeking full custody of our child." He let go of her. "You know what. Have an affair with Lex Luthor, that'll get you out of our Paper Marriage."

"Drop it Clark." She shoved him back. "I'm giving us a chance. Let me make my own damn decisions at my pace. You don't think I haven't been thinking about everything? I damn well know this is a serious decision." She sank down onto the roof. "Clark, I'm scared. My parent's marriage didn't survive. Daddy had affairs, was never home, mother drank. Now it looks like the best marriage I know, your parents' is also on the rocks, Martha having an affair."

He sank down beside her. "Lois."

She looked up at him. "How have we a hope of making it?"

"Marriage takes work. We can do it. We just have to make time for it, prioritize each other. And what about Uncle Wallace and his wife?"

"I guess…" She hiccuped between her crying. "I guess I should be honest. Truth is Clark, Superman is every woman's fantasy. Every woman in love thinks her man looks like Superman." She took a deep breath. "And Lex is…" She couldn't find the right word. "I guess I am enamored that such a wealthy, eligible bachelor is showering me with attention, I guess I'm just trying to figure out who he is. The first time I had dinner I was trying to get an interview out of him. I haven't gotten anything serious out of him though."

"You haven't let me woo you." He said, as he continued to rock her.

"You've stood me up." She hiccuped. "Stupid cheese of the month club."

"I'm really sorry Honey." He whispered. "I'll tell you everything soon, I promise. Some of it though." He tilted her face to look at him. "Some of it is, I've been working with Superman to investigate Lex Luthor. I can't tell you more, long as you're also involved with him. Not until I've got more concrete evidence. I can't risk Lex Luthor getting tipped to my investigation."

"Clark Kent! We are partners!"

"Yea."

"That means," She poked him, wiping her tears with her other hand. "That means, Mr. Kent that we work as a team. I will make up my own mind about Lex Luthor when you give me your evidence, but I won't snitch on you, just as you won't snitch on me about Eugene. I know you'll come with me to my apartment, talk to him. If you still feel that he's a murderer." She took a deep breath. "Then you can call the police."

"And Luthor?"

"Once we clear Eugene's name, you're going to share everything you've got on Lex so I can make up my own mind. Not jealousies, facts. When I make up my mind, then we, not you will decide what we are going to do." She stood up. "Deal?"

Clark nodded. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Clark grilled Eugene as the three of them sat in Lois's living room. He really had mixed feelings about the man, but in all when he and Lois slipped into the kitchen to make coffee he'd made up his mind. "Make the call."<p>

"Clark, I can't do that!"

"Lois! We had a deal. I haven't heard a single thing that makes me feel he's less guilty or less of a threat to you."

"We're partners. I believe him. Clark please, I'm sure about this."

Clark sighed. "You're always sure."

"Two days, give me forty-eight hours. The man's going to prison for life. You want me to believe you about Lex, well believe me about Eugene."

"Ok, 48 hours."

Eugene walked into the room, his eyes wide as saucers as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Eugene, what is it?" Lois asked, turning towards him.

"Lena told you that I killed Henry?"

"She said you did it for her. When we talked to her today." Lois watched as the man gave no reply only turning around sadly. "Eugene," She said, hands on hips. "I think you better tell us the truth."

"Lena was right about one thing. I did do it for her."

"You killed Harrison?" Lois gasped.

"No." Eugene said coming back towards them. "I originally confessed, then later, refused to take the stand to protect her."

"Lena?" Clark asked, coming forward with a hand on Lois's shoulder.

"Yes. She's the one who did it. She killed her husband."

Clark stared down at Lois. She hadn't expected that either.

* * *

><p>Lois smiled down at the pile before her that Jimmy had just delivered. It was good to have her team on this. Jimmy certainly had come through with transcripts from the trial, the DA's depositions, forensic reports. He'd commented about the computer acting up, that there was more to come. She grinned. Jimmy even now was trailing Lena, no doubt better then any trail the DA set on her.<p>

She turned to Clark, sitting beside her who raised an eye brow. "I'm backing you up, but I don't just want to jump in and believe him."

"After all your talk about Lex?" She hissed so only he'd hear. "Clark Kent, what's happened to the bright-eyed bushy-tailed Kansas boy I once knew?"

"Maybe just too much time around 'Mad Dog' Lane." He shrugged. "Course, could say the same about you…"

"Hah." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Can anyone have a good marriage?"

He shrugged.

"You know my Mom and Dad got divorced when I was a teenager."

"How'd you take it."

"I pretended that it didn't bother me. A lot of the girls I went to school with came from broken homes." She rubbed her eyes. "But it did bother me. Affected me, more than I thought."

"And Uncle Wallace and his wife?"

"Rarely see them, well not now. Guess we're due soon."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "What about us?"

"I'm scared." She took another sip. "Us was not in the plans. When I first met you, and Lex, then Superman. Lucy told me I don't have dates I have interviews." She set her cup down. "How's your Dad?"

"Okay. I hope." Clark said slowly. He placed his hand over hers. "Lois, I'm worried about you. I'm uncomfortable with Eugene staying in your apartment."

"I'm not going to turn him in. Not now." She stared at him in the eye. "Lena Harrison is guilty and I intend to prove it."

Clark took a long sip of his coffee. "I'm with you, we're partners so we stick to each other like glue."

She snorted at his comment.

"Which means, either I'll stay with you or he can stay with me. I don't want you alone tonight with him."

"He's harmless." Lois looked him in the eye. "But Mr. Kent, we can't move him, not easily. If anyone asks you're coming over tonight to work on the story and watch lethal weapon with me." She giggled. "Don't forget your sleeping bag."

* * *

><p>It was about 3pm when Lois and Clark got into her jeep after interviewing Miss Bird, Harrison's personal assistant.<p>

"How could anyone believe that tyrant was a genius?" Lois asked.

"You can be both." Clark said. "She did say he'd started his own line of software. She said that Harrison wasn't abusive towards Lena."

"Loyal to the end. Anyone could tell he was. Alright, what'd we get?"

"That homeless man. The one that Miss Bird said Harrison found sleeping in the generator room. She even said that he'd brought him a cot and food. Yet no knowledge of where the man is now. Same room where Harrison was murdered."

"Closing up shop too. His company didn't last long after Harrison died."

"Nope. Course," she thought out loud. "He had worked previously for LexCorp. Maybe Lex can help us."

Clark sighed. "Alright. Don't give him a hint about my investigation. If it's true, we'll take the evidence to the MPD. If not…"

"We don't want to embarrass the man or give him libel."

"Yeah, sure." Clark said.

They arrived at the penthouse, to be escorted to the penthouse balcony where Luthor was busy shooting clay pigeons that Nigel flung out into the air. "What happens if you miss?" Clark asked.

"Interesting question, Mr. Kent. Let's see." The man thought for a second. "This clay pigeon weighs two ounces. We are on the one hundred and twentieth floor, approximately fifteen hundred feet above street level. Considering the G force and the speed…" He tapped the clay pigeon on the ledge. "If the object hit the pavement, or some hapless passer-by, it would make contact at about two hundred miles per hour. My guess is that it would, unfortunately, kill him, or her, instantly." He grinned at Clark. "I never miss." He sat down his shotgun before walking over to Lois. "So nice to see you again, Lois." He kissed her on the cheek holding her briefly in her arms.

"Nice to see you, Lex." Lois smiled briefly, but the look of Clark rolling his eyes reminded her of their agreement.

"Please." Luthor said motioning them into the pent house.

"About Henry Harrison." Clark said.

Luthor cut him off. "Yes, when I received your call, I requested that the head of LexComp personnel pull his file." He handed it to Lois. "I'm afraid there's not much there to help you."

Lois looked down at it briefly. "Did you know him personally?"

"Oh, yes. He was quite an ambitious and talented man when I hired him. Great thinker. Ahead of his time."

"Is it true he was fired only a month before he was eligible to retire on a full pension?" Clark asked.

Luthor nodded. "Yes. When we downsized the company during the recession, hundreds of employees were forced out." He waved his arms out. "We made every effort to relocate them. But Henry decided he wanted to be his own boss. Shame about the murder." He turned back towards them. "Have they caught the man yet?"

"No, not yet." Lois said.

"Lois." Lex said coming towards her. "Is there some doubt in your mind as to the man's guilt?"

Lois nodded. "Yes, a great deal of doubt." Luthor nodded at her answer. "Thanks for your help." She continued. "Lex, have you ever heard of a software program called 'The Ides of Metropolis'? Something Harrison was working on."

Lex tapped his chin. "Ides of Metropolis? No I haven't. Sorry I couldn't have been of greater assistance. Now Lois, I look forward to our visit to the Opera this Saturday. I will send Nigel to pick you up at 6."

"Thanks Lex, but I have to warn you, we've been quite busy at the planet. I'm uncertain about such a late night, I'd likely fall asleep. Perhaps just supper? Maybe plan on taking someone else? It's only Thursday but I am certain if we're not staying late at the planet I'll only want an early night. Sweats and a movie, not an opera."

"You are looking drained, Lois my dear. I will ask the opera to postone for us."

"No need. Really, go ahead and take someone who'd really enjoy it Lex, not me. Once the novelty is fun, twice, the more I think about it not so much. And thanks for your help with Harrison, you're a good friend.

Actually I must be fair, maybe we can do lunch? That way you can take who ever else to supper…" She smiled at him.

"No Lois, I will go alone. Do come for supper, if you're up to it we will go. If not…"

"I doubt it, but I'll come for supper. Not the opera." She headed towards the door.

"Yes, thanks" Clark said awkwardly, as he followed his wife out. How typical of their meetings with Lex, he thought, both informative, and unhelpful. Yet Lois had been very helpful, in his mind.

* * *

><p>Lois mumbled to herself as she started the process of unlocking her apartment door. "Lena, so much for grieving widow, what about Eugene? Jimmy trailed her to met some mystery man at the hotel and filmed them kissing. Faithful, ha!" There the final lock opened and she pushed the door open, leading Clark in behind her.<p>

Eugene was sitting at her computer busy working. "I've straightened out your files, Lois. Gave you a simpler directory."

"You." Lois dropped her bag by the door before marching towards him. "Those were personal files, Eugene. I have a password."

"I know. Superman." He tapped the computer. "Wasn't too tough to figure out."

She felt her face flush, looking over at Clark. She'd change it that night, or as soon as Eugene left. NO point in changing it until he left. Paper Marriage, she'd change it to that. Reporter mode, she needed control. "Eugene, let's go over what happened the day Harrison died."

He told them, going over it. He'd gotten past Harrison's tight security bypass to discover the 'Ides of March'. Harrison had discovered him, yelling at him to know how much he'd seen, yelling at him for his relationship with his wife. Clark gulped there, he could relate to Harrison. Lena had talked to Eugene, then gone off to confront Harrison, when she hadn't returned he'd gone, only to smell the burning body in the generator.

Reed had arrived then with a search warrant. Clark barely got Eugene out in time, the two of them pressed against the thin ledge outside Lois's window. He'd been grateful for the darkness that prevented Eugene, already nervous with heights from realizing that only he was standing on the ledge. Clark hovered there, listening to the conversation between Lois and Detective Reed.

"Lena Harrison killed her husband." Lois insisted.

"Interesting theory. Unfortunately at precisely the time of Harrison's death, Lena was at a Neighborhood Watch meeting. She was seen by at least twenty people who positively identified her."

Lois responded. "But why would a man set fire to the room the body was in to destroy the evidence, wait there for the police, then sign a confession? And why didn't he take the stand in his own defense when his attorney begged him to?

Clark glanced a look with his x-ray vision to see a thoughtful look in Reed's eyes. "Good night, Ms. Lane." She said. "Remember to lock your doors and windows. We've got an escaped killer on the loose."

He heard the door close behind Reed and her team. Checking they really were gone, Clark edged the two of them back towards the window. "Come on Eugene." Once inside the other man went towards the kitchen for a drink of water. "Talk about being out on a ledge. Lois, you okay? What'd Reed say?"

Lois shrugged. "Oh not much. Just that Lena Harrison has an iron-clad alibi for the night of her husband's death." They both turned to look at Eugene, even more unsure of the truth.

* * *

><p>Lois and Clark both sat at their desks, both on hold.<p>

"Clark, men and women lie to each other all the time. It's a national pastime. Sometimes it's okay to lie."

"It's never okay."

"So, you've never lied to me."

"I didn't say that. I said it's not okay. Besides we're talking husbands and wives here." Suddenly a voice came on the end of his phone. "Yes, I can hold." He turned back to Lois. "I just happen to think that it's always better to tell the truth, get everything out in the open."

"So you're saying that you'll never lie to your wife, assuming someone, ahem, is crazy enough to say 'I do' to you for reals?"

"That's right." He nodded. "For reals."

Lois quickly answered when a voice came on her phone. "Transfer me to who? I've been holding for ten minutes. Ugh." She turned back towards Clark. "Okay, here's the scene. Your loving wife of twenty years has spent the entire day at the beauty shop. Dyed her hair red, got it cut… all to please you. Except she looks ghastly. She stands there when you open the front door, so hopeful… and says 'Honey, do you like it?' What do you do?"

Clark grinned, leaning towards her. "My wife would know I love her the

way she is. Why would she dye her hair red? She's an amazing brunet. Being the best reporter anyways, I'd know she'd remember this conversation and that I love her natural hair, so why would she go through the bother when she'd enjoy chasing a new lead so much better then a day at the salon?"

"Ugh. Clark."

They both smiled as Perry walked by, then once safely alone again. "Okay, I'd tell you the truth. That I love you, that I liked your hair better before, but that if you're happy with it, that's the important thing."

Lois spoke quickly into the phone. "But I've already left a message. Never mind." She hung up and turned to Clark, whispering. "Someone is deluded. What makes you think I'd do that for you? And that woman, poor woman."

"What?"

"Your wife, she's married to Mr. Right, Mr. Always Right."

"That's because I'm married to Ms. Amazingly Perfect. Have to keep up." He whispered.

"Lois? Clark?" Perry called from his office. "A moment of your time?" They entered the office, closing the door behind them. "Is there something the two of you want to tell me?"

"No, not really, Chief." Lois said.

"Huh. Well, good." Perry said. "You sure now? Nothing you want to get off your chest, uh, chests?"

"We'd like to tell you, Chief, but we can't. It's better this way." Lois said.

"Better off not knowing." Clark added.

"Well I think it's a little late for that." Perry said, taking in the startled expressions of his two star reporters. "I know."

"You know?" Lois asked.

"What exactly do you know?"

"You know." Perry said vaguely. "About… him. Where he is."

"Oh, you do know." Clark let out his breath.

"How do you know?" Lois stared at their boss.

"It's better you don't know. 'Course I don't know officially. But, let's face it. If a man in my position didn't know, unofficially, then well, he wouldn't be a man in my position."

Lois nodded slowly. "So now that you know, unofficially, are you going to tell anyone that you, you know, know?

"No, I just wanted you to know."

Clark nodded. "Thank you sir. I feel much better knowing that you know."

"Me too." Lois added.

"There is something I'd like you to know, though." Perry said.

"What's that?" Lois asked.

"The minute you step outside that door, I no longer know. And I don't want to know anything else worth… knowing… in the future."

The two looked at each other, both relieved and disappointed that the Chief still did not know about them, their marriage their child. He'd need to know soon, Clark thought while Lois gulped that soon she'd have to face reality.

* * *

><p>Clark was busy cooking for his Dad as he thought on what Eugene had told him and Lois not an hour before. Ides of March wasn't a computer program but a doomsday virus set to attack all the computers in the world. After that news, and his insistence on getting into Metropolis University of Technology to stop it. Clark begged off needing to return to his dad, with his mom coming soon while Lois snuck Eugene to the University.<p>

He turned, hearing the doorbell. Rushing up the stairs, he let Martha in, picking her up into a strong hug.

"Where's your father?"

"Went to the store. You're here early."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah. But I'm not sure I am." Clark set her down. "Dad says your having an affair with this artist teacher of yours. Is that true?"

Martha lead Clark by the hand towards the couch. "Clark, there are a lot of things that go on between a man and a woman, husband and wife, that you've yet to experience."

"Mom," Clark said, wondering if he had. "What are you saying?"

They both turned as the door flew open. Jonathan came walking in, with a bouquet of flowers. "I got the peonies. Martha always liked…" He trailed off as Martha stood. Clark looked back and forth, uncertain what to do, finally backing off towards the kitchen.

"Are those for me?" his mother asked.

"There's nobody else." Jonathan said.

"For me either, Jonathan."

"Is that true?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. You were the first man I ever kissed. You'll be the last."

"So" Jonathan asked. "No affair?"

"Well" Martha drawled. "If you call two cups of coffee at Maise's an affair."

"I should never have doubted you. I know you too well."

"Yes, well you should also know that just because I may qualify for membership in the Gray Panthers, that doesn't mean I"m slowing down. And it doesn't mean that I have to stop growing, experimenting, thinking, making friends with interesting people."

"I just hope I can keep up with you." Jonathan smiled.

"You don't have to. Just understand me like you always have. Just be there for me, like I know you always will." Clark wiped a tear, watching his parents hug and kiss. He turned then towards the balcony wondering if he and Lois would ever reach that stage. The one where they spoke heart to heart and put forth the truth. Starting with their paper marriage.

* * *

><p>'Beware the Ides of Metropolis' Glared at Lois from every computer screen she looked at. What a day for excitement. First Reed had come not twenty minutes earlier with the news that they'd dug up the body only to discover it wasn't Harrison, but the homeless man who'd slept in the generator room, then this.<p>

She turned towards the TV, where the newscaster announced. "The 'Ides of Metropolis' appeared this morning on the screens of over a million computers and with its arrival came a catastrophe of unparalleled proportion. World financial markets are collapsing. Banks and other financial institutions have closed their doors creating mass panic. Doctors are performing emergency surgeries under war zone conditions. Airports are shutting down; several near misses have been reported. Utilities, phone systems… nothing seems to have escaped this deadly virus, with no end in sight. As this reporter speaks, the Army and Navy are on full tactical alert due to the failure of the computer systems controlling the ground to air nuclear missiles…."

Jimmy spoke before Perry had a chance. "Great shades of Elvis."

"You can say that again." Perry agreed.

The two turned to see Lois and Clark already running towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>They'd been searching for the entry code to the virus for over an hour. Lois hovered with Clark over Eugene and his students, trying to come up with possible suggestions for the password. Of course, Detective Reed had to crash the party, Lois thought.<p>

Lois looked at the woman as she rubbed her back. She'd been exhausted lately and the non stop adventures were certainly getting to her. She heard the detective yell. "Police! Step away from the desk Laderman, down and kiss the floor."

Lois shook her head, willing more energy to come up. "No you can't. Eugene is working on finding the antidote to the computer virus. He may be close." Deep breath. She hated getting winded over nothing. "He's the only one who can do it." She took a deep breath as Reed looked at Eugene, before kicking the gun out of Reed's hand. She steadied herself into self defense as Clark in shock held the gun.

"Are you ladies finished?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." Lois glared at him. "Mr. Law and Order."

Clark broke out of his daze of shock at his pregnant wife fighting. "Don't you see what's going on? Have you read the news? Eugene may be our only hope."

"Go on." Reed said.

"Eugene worked under Harrison. He saw Harrison develop the virus. He's the only one who can find the antidote. For God's sakes, let him try."

"Stay here. Don't let anyone in or out of this room." Reed said, backing towards the door.

"Where're you going?"

"HarriTech. I followed Lena there last night. She's got some explaining to do."

"I'm coming with you." Lois said, moving to follow Reed.

"No." Clark said, stopping her. "You've been working yourself ragged lately. I'm not loosing my partner."

She glared at him.

"Thanks Reed." Clark said. "I'm sure you and your team will get your answers." He turned to Lois, whispering. "You're exhausted, enough that I'm worried about your health. People who don't know you might fall for it. Lois, I don't want to see you on bed rest. Please."

"Fine." She growled. "Mr. Party Pooper. Don't want us to get the scoop."

"No, want us alive to write the story."

"There!" Eugene cried. "Lois you were right! The play's the thing. Password was 'Et tu, Brute'. Good thinking on it referring to Shakespeares play on Julius Ceaser."

"Now what?" Lois asked moving closer.

"By our calculations, in order for the virus to reach full distribution, it has to pass through these three centers." He pointed to a map on the screen.

"So we contact the centers and have them apply your fix?" Lois asked.

"No." Eugene gave her a look.

"It has to be done on the premises. We have to manually insert this antidote disk in each of the centers." Eugene held up one of the disks.

"How much time do we have?" Clark asked.

"None." Eugene sagged. "By the time we'd fly them there, it might be too late. The virus has already penetrated the network."

"Superman!" Lois clapped her hands. "We'll get his attention."

"How are we going to get the hero?" Eugene asked her.

"I'll do that. Give me the disks. He mentioned where he'd be today when I talked to him earlier. I'll find him faster then anyone." Clark took them, hurrying towards the door, past the deputy guarding the room, who nodded.

"Find him quick will you?" The guard asked as Clark rushed past.

Lois nodded at them, as Clark left. She looked at Eugene and the students, busy doing their part to save the world. She might be exhausted, pregnant, but Lois Lane was not going to let that get in her way of the story. Reed had gone after Lena at HarrisonTech, she was going there too.

She got past the deputy easily enough, just a mention of going to the restroom, which was true. She just did not return, instead rushing towards her jeep, wondering if she'd run into Clark on the way to find Superman. She had a fail proof method of finding the hero - scream, yet Clark didn't seem to do that. No one else could contact the hero as easily as Clark could. It was they were friends, of course, she thought if you asked Clark he'd make some silly comment about him being a dragon, and dragons have inside communication with superheroes.

She parked outside of HarrisonTech, and quietly slipped into the building, wondering just what was going on. She looked about for some lead, when suddenly she saw a door open and Reed stagger out. "Miss me?" Lois asked.

"Thought you were staying with Eugene after your over protective partner…"

"Yeah well he went off to find Superman, and I wasn't going to miss this story. Find Lena?"

"Yeah, it's a men's world in police work too- they don't think us women can do it." She motioned for Lois to follow her. "Not only did I find Lena, but Henry Harrison. They're busy running the Virus now." She grinned at Lois. "Guess I owe you an apology about Eugene Laderman."

"Let's bust them then."

"Sounds good to me. Come on, lets sneak in and bust them." Reed motioned for Lois to follow her, silently picking up her weapon that Harrison had taken from her and laid on the table near the door. She cocked the gun, aiming at Harrison and his wife, both busy struggling to reinstate their virus. She shrugged, and then shot. Three warning shots, and the computer terminal was sparking and the Harrisons were down on the ground in shock. "Okay boys and girls. Fun's over. You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, the right to have…"

Lois smiled as Reed read the Harrisons their rights. She was exhausted, but unable to miss a story. She'd talk to Perry about a vacation. Someplace where she could really relax. Maybe even someplace where she and Clark could really talk.

* * *

><p>Lois pushed open the door to Perry's office, holding her shoulder bag in front of her. "There you go Chief." She smiled, tossing him her copy as Clark followed her into the office. "Hot off the printer. Eugene Laderman equated and saved the day."<p>

"Let me see." Perry picked up the sheets before him. "Good." He nodded as he began to read.

"We're exhausted Perry." Clark said as he closed the door behind him.

"Go. Take the rest of the day off, and tomorrow too." Perry smiled at his team, the best yet under him and maybe the best seen by the planet. "I need you in top form."

"That's just it Perry." Lois leaned forward on the table, shielding herself from view with her shoulder bag. "I need a vacation. I'll be back next week, Tuesday. I'm taking a whole week off."

"What?" Perry looked quickly up at her, taking in the dark circles under her eyes. He tilted his head briefly then nodded. "You relax. We've gone over this before. I'm just glad you've learned to recognize everyone needs a break now and then. Course," He grinned, leaning back. "When Lois Lane takes a vacation she normally comes back with a front page story…"

"I'm just going to relax Perry." Lois looked briefly at Clark before continuing. "Martha and Jonathan were in town and saw me so exhausted. They wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm going to fly out with them tomorrow. Perry, Smallville seemed the best place to go for boredom. That's what I need, monotony."

"You already decided you're going?" Perry leaned forward, with a glint in his eyes. "Without checking with your editor?"

"Yeah Perry." Lois grinned at him. "Three Kents ganged up on me. And I'm exhausted." She straightened. "Don't worry Perry. Clark will stay here. We've got a big story coming up."

"How big?"

Clark ran his fingers through his hair. "Well Chief, it's nothing concrete yet, just a few leads. But if we're right, it's big."

"How big?"

Lois grinned at Perry. "If Clark's hunch is right it's bigger then Watergate. If it's wrong," she glared at Clark. "It's never seeing the light of day."

"What are you investigating?"

"Best you don't know about it yet Chief. When we get some hard facts, we'll bring in the evidence."

Lois pulled her bag closer to her front. "So Chief. As we were saying, I need a vacation and Clark needs to do some leg work this week. I'm expecting more evidence from him when I get back. In the mean time, I'll relax, enjoy lots of good home cooked meals, and fields of boredom such that when I'm back in a week. I'll be ready for the next story." She turned to look at him, placing her hand on her stomach briefly as she felt the baby flutter, holding her front steady. "And Perry, don't worry. I don't plan on another vacation for several months, I'm thinking August or September will be a good time for relaxing. But I'm burned out now. I've got to be top form when I go undercover."

"Lois." Perry spoke slowly. "Is there something else I should know about your lead? I know there's more here then you two are telling me, I think there's more then just the two of you in this story… I didn't become Editor in Chief because I can yodel…"

"Well, Chief…" Clark said.

"Chief." Lois cut him off. "This is the biggest story, and the most dangerous undercover work either of us have done."

"If its that dangerous Lois, I think Clark should do it. Your normal investigative work is wearing you out."

"Just what are you inferring…"

"I'm really happy for you Lois, just concerned. It's not just your life."

"Then whose life is it?"

"We care about you, that's all."

"This doesn't leave this room, and you don't officially know." Lois snarled.

"I'm not risking a life, I'm working to give life, and a future. That means discovering for myself the truth about Clark's theory. He knows who the Boss is." She whispered.

"The Boss?" Perry leaned in closer. "You're certain Clark?"

"Yep." Clark said leaning in, whispering also. "We don't have a future until we free our city of the boss. Superman had some run ins with him and asked us to investigate."

"Well, then." Perry said whispering. "Who is it?"

"Too many ears, we'll tell you when we have proof. Don't want the Boss to see it coming until its front page news." Lois said. "I've got a lot to do before we leave tomorrow, and Clark and I need to go over what he's got so far…"

"You're not spending a dime with out telling me just who you think the boss is."

"Sorry Chief, we're not sharing until we've got more proof. That's what Clark is going to dig up this week."

"Where'd you get the proof you've got now?" Perry asked.

Even Lois turned to stare pointedly at Clark. He took a deep breath. "Superman, but he doesn't have proof that will hold up to a court of law. Least wise, not yet."

"Alright, both of you out of here." Perry waved them off. "Lois, get a lot of rest. Clark, you're going to be making it up for both of you this week you hear."


End file.
